


Weekly Fic Giveaway Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a giveaway on tumblr to give people a fic of their choice for a week.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Intro<br/>Chapter 2 - Kuroo x Daichi with dom!Daichi<br/>Chapter 3 - Asahi x Female Reader<br/>Chapter 4 - Kenma x Hinata with dom!Kenma<br/>Chapter 5 - Iwaizumi x Daichi college AU<br/>Chapter 6 - Akiteru x Saeko x Female Reader<br/>Chapter 7 - Ukai x Takeda petplay<br/>Chapter 8 - IwaOiMatsuHana Vouyerism<br/>Chapter 9 - IwaOi Stripper AU<br/>Chapter 10 - TsukkiYama public humiliaion<br/>Chapter 11 - OiKage businessmen AU<br/>Chapter 12 - IwaOi x Male Reader Kink 3way<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Welcome to the Index Page for posting prizes of the weekly giveaway on Tumblr 

Every Friday from the day we hit 4,000 followers to the day we hit 5,000 followers, a new chapter was posted featuring the previous weeks winner's requested fic. This featured absolutely anything that they requested providing they follow the rules page of our blog. This giveaway is now closed as the 5,000 follower mark has been hit. Please enjoy the 3 months of smut that was produced by it!

**Index**

August 12th - KuroDai with dominant Daichi, daddy kink, breath play, sensory deprivation, and hot wax.

August 19th - Asahi x Female Reader early morning sex with a praise kink.

August 26th - Kenhina with possessive powerbottom!Kenma, breath play, humiliation, facials, hair pulling, edging and lingerie. 

September 2nd - IwaDai college AU established relationship with dom Daichi, captain kink and tied up Iwaizumi

September 9th - Akiteru x Saeko x Female Reader, nipple play and oral sex

September 16th - Ukai x Takeda petplay

September 23rd - Matsukawa x Iwaizumi with eventual IwaOiMatsuHana, vouyerism, orgasm denial and public vibrator usage

September 30th - Iwaizumi x Oikawa stripper AU with powerbottoming, riding, bondage, orgasm denial and overstimulation

October 7th - Tsukki x Yamaguchi public humiliation kink

October 14th - Kageyama x Oikawa businessmen AU, soft and fluffy sensory deprivation and orgasm denial

October 21st - Iwaizumi x Oikawa x Male!Reader teasing, edging, sensory deprivation, bondage, spitroasting and breathplay


	2. August 12th - KuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 12th - KuroDai with dominant Daichi, daddy kink, breath play, sensory deprivation, and hot wax.

Kuroo doesn’t know long he’s been there; tied up and blindfolded, the room temperate and the air so still he almost forgets he’s awake. The ropes around his wrists and ankles tie him spread eagle to the wrought iron frame of the large bed he shares with Daichi every night. They chafe a little, with the scarce range of movement they allow him, and rope burns are sure to be left behind, skin rubbed red from the texture of the soft ropes. He finds himself straining, trying to pick up even the slightest sign of movement or life around him, desperate to hear something other than his own breathing and the slight ringing of his ears. Even the soft noises seem almost unbearable loud and it makes him want to beg, make some sort of sound to break the silence. However, both the gag silencing him and the knowledge of being punished if he makes a sound keep him quiet.

His gut coils with anticipation of what is to come and he can’t help but try to will time to move faster. It feels like he’s been waiting forever and oh gods he wants this so bad, he needs it, craves it, feels a whine bubbling in his throat despite himself.

Loud footfalls outside the quiet room being his train of thought to a stuttering halt and Kuroo felt like crying as the silence was finally broken by something. No, he corrects himself, by someone. His skin prickles as the door his swung open, his head twisting in the direction of the soft sound. There is a rush of cold hair brought with the noise and Kuroo swallows thickly, hearing the footsteps come closer as they circle around to the side of the bed. He honest to god whimpers, when a hand runs through his hair, Daichi cooing at him softly.

“Such a good boy you’ve been for Daddy. So sweet and quiet, so good.” Daichi whispers and Kuroo strains against his bonds, trying to press closer to his lover’s thick, stocky figure. It’s a pointless task because the knots hold easily and Daichi presses him down with one hand, resting his palm on Kuroo’s flat stomach.

“Patience, baby.” Daichi murmurs and Kuroo swears he can hear a chuckle in his voice. He wants to scream. Hasn’t he been patient enough? Waiting for what feels like hours, all alone, in their bedroom. Kuroo stays silent though, trying his best not to wriggle as Daichi runs his fingers up Kuroo’s stomach until they reach his chest. Daichi chuckles as he pinches one of Kuroo’s nipples, rubbing the soft bud between his fingers until it is red and hard.

Kuroo groans behind his gag, the sound muffled and barely audible but obviously Daichi hears it because he chuckles lightly. Kuroo feels a hand touching his face and the straps of the gag being relaxed and suddenly his mouth is free again. His jaw aches, feels more than a little numb from lack of use, and he moves his mouth a little to try and regain a sense of control.

“D-Daddy..” He’s barely got the word out before Daichi is sliding fingers into his mouth, pressing down on Kuroo’s tongue teasingly. Daichi has long fingers, not as long as Kuroo’s own, but long enough that they press against the back of his throat, obstructing his airway. Thankfully Kuroo doesn’t gag, he just swallows around the thick digits, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth as Daichi thrusts lightly.

“Shh baby. You have to be quiet for Daddy.” Daichi murmurs and Kuroo feels the bed shift, Daichi settling above Kuroo, straddling his waist. Kuroo tries to nod around Daichi’s fingers and he sighs when the Daichi tugs his fingers out.

“Good boy.” Daichi whispers, wiping Kuroo’s mouth with his thumb before he trails his hand down until it rests lightly over Kuroo’s throat. He can feel himself tense with anticipation, feeling like he’s already teetering over the edge. Yet he knows he won’t do anything unless Daichi wants it. Today he has a deep seated need to be good, to please his lover. He doesn’t want to be punished. Kuroo swallows and Daichi can feel the movement against his hand.

“I’m going to tease you baby. I’m going to hurt you until all you can think about is release. Gonna drip wax all over your pretty body, make it sting.” Daichi’s voice is deep but soothing. Calm. He talks about dripping hot wax over Kuroo the same way he talks about making dinner or paying the bills. Like it’s something he does every day. The thought makes Kuroo shudder. The wax play isn’t something they’ve done before but he wants it. He can’t wait to try.

“That’s not all though baby. You have to be quiet for Daddy. Any noises and I’m going to have to punish you.” The hand around his throat tightens minutely, making him gasp, and Kuroo knows exactly what his punishment will be. He nods weakly again, not sure if he’s allowed to speak.

“You want this baby. You can tell Daddy, but if you say yes that’s the last I hear from you tonight.” Daichi is always careful, always makes sure that Kuroo can handle everything he dishes out. Kuroo is glad that his lover is so attentive, trust is a huge part of their relationship and its moments like these that remind him just why he trusts Daichi so much. Kuroo swallows around the lump in his throat, willing his voice to work without cracking.

“Y-yes Daddy. Want it so bad.” He manages to rasp out, wishing he could see Daichi’s face. Yet Kuroo knows being blinded will make every sensation better. Not knowing when to react means the anticipation is always growing. The excitement and nerves never get a chance to leave him. Kuroo is already painfully hard, cock swollen between his legs and leaking precum in wet beads. Every so often Daichi will shift and brush his thighs against the sensitive head but its’s never enough to be worthwhile. Just makes him twitch every damn time, so sensitive to every touch at this point.

Kuroo assumes Daichi is content with his response because a few moments later he shifts. There’s a ball of tense excitement growing in his stomach and every inch of him feels tight. He knows that any minute now there is going to be a puddle of wax setting him on fire but he has no idea how to anticipate that. For all his bulk, Daichi is surprisingly silent when he wants to be.

Before he can think there is a sharp spot of pain just above his navel. It’s both expected and yet not and he can’t muffle the high pitched cry that escapes his throat. Even before the sound is finished he knows he’s failed. Fallen at the first hurdle so to speak. The drop of wax cools quickly on his skin and Daichi tuts above him.

“Kuroo… Oh baby, I thought you’d do better than this.” The disappointment in Daichi’s voice hurts and makes Kuroo want to keen. When Daichi’s broad palm rests against his throat he tenses, bites his lip. The pressure grows as Daichi squeezes until he’s panting harshly for breath, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling against the bed. Just when he’s about to tap out Daichi stops and Kuroo gasps, the sound low and ragged. His cock throbs, body teetering on the edge of an orgasm but Daichi doesn’t move, doesn’t even speak, until Kuroo feels himself fall back and it’s a horrible denial. He almost whines in frustration until he hears Daichi hum above him.

“Good boy. Now remember, be quiet.” The tone of Daichi’s voice is soothing and Kuroo gives a tiny nod. Daichi doesn’t make him wait as long this time but the hot wax comes down right on his sensitive nipple. There’s more hot wax, the thick fluid dripping down his chest a little before it cools and he can feel tiny tears staining the thick blindfold. The pain is sudden and immense but lasts only long enough to make him arch and pull against his bonds, soon melting into pleasure. It’s a struggle to stay quiet but he manages it. Just.

Thankfully Daichi doesn’t count his harsh breathing as a sound.

Kuroo has barely pulled himself together again when the wax comes down again, pooling in the dip of his collar bone. The area isn’t as sensitive as his nipple but the wax is hot as it gathers, the first sparks of pain melting into a deep and delicious burn. Seconds after the wax finishes dripping against his skin Kuroo can feel Daichi’s nails dragging down his chest, peeling the wax away from his nipple. The tugging sensation against the raw skin is overwhelming and he can’t stop himself from whimpering.

Despite being blindfolded he can see Daichi’s smirk. This time he gets no warning, suddenly there is a hand around his throat, squeezing hard, cutting off his airways. Kuroo grunts, hands clenching uselessly into fists as he tries to buck against Daichi but he’s helpless. He wants to cry out but all he can manage is gasping, breathless sounds that can barely be heard. For a moment it feels like Daichi is never going to stop but then he pulls away, running his fingers along Kuroo’s throat.

“Good job you don’t have work tomorrow baby. Looks like you’re gonna bruise a little.” Kuroo can feel the soreness of his neck already and silently agrees with his lover, still panting as his body tries to relax. It feels impossible though, with how aroused he is. Pat of him just wants to beg Daichi to fuck him already. Another part wishes that this could go on forever.

“A little more for me darling. Can you do a little more for Daddy?” Daichi presses a small kiss to the corner of Kuroo’s lips and he can feel how proud his Daddy is. He wants to make Daichi even more proud of him.

Kuroo nods. He can handle a little more.

“Good boy. Gonna undo the blindfold now.” Kuroo doesn’t question it, too far gone to question his Daddy. Instead he just slumps against the ropes, letting Daichi untie the fabric. When it’s pulled away from his face Kuroo blinks and whimpers almost silently. If Daichi hears the sound he decides to ignore it, perhaps for Kuroo’s benefit. The tears that still cling to his eyelashes make everything blurry and even the dim room seems impossibly bright for a moment. Daichi brushes away the tears though and waits for Kuroo to adjust.

“I’m going to drip wax on your thighs Tetsu.” Daichi tells him after a moment and Kuroo is glad of the knowledge. His thighs are absurdly sensitive and he knows that it’s a good job he’s bound, else Daichi would likely be kicked in the face. Kuroo nods and swallows, fists clenching when Daichi drags a finger down his sensitive cock, smearing precum everywhere. It’s unfair. So unfair that Kuroo pouts in a way that makes Daichi chuckle softly.

After a moment Daichi picks up the candle. It is shorter than Kuroo expected and glowing bright at the tip. The wax is dark red in colour and contrasts with the pale skin of his stomach and chest. Daichi settles between Kuroo’s spread legs easily, caressing the soft skin between them for just a moment. The action gives him goosebumps and he can’t contain his wail when Daichi begins to drip wax over the insides of his thighs. Kuroo twists and bucks against the ropes holding him, chafing his wrists even more. Hot tears of pained pleasure leak down his cheeks. It seems to go on forever, Kuroo desperately wants it to stop, wants to cum, wants anything. When the slow drip of wax finally stops he moans in relief, staring up at Daichi with teary eyes.

“Good boy Tetsu.” Daichi murmurs, placing the candle in its stand before he undoes Kuroo’s ankles. Kuroo is limp and easily pliable, he doesn’t complain when Daichi pushes his legs up and apart to reveal his tight entrance.

“I’m going to fuck you baby. Gonna take you apart on my fingers and my cock until you cum.” A high whine leaves Kuroo and he watches as Daichi opens the lube, pouring it over his fingers and smearing it across Kuroo’s hole. It’s cold and shocks his system a little, so different to the hot wax from before.

“Daddy, Daddy please! N-not gonna last long…” Kuroo doesn’t even care that his voice is shaky and weak, he just whines and begs for something, anything. When Daichi presses a finger inside him he moans, tensing for a second before melting into the bed sheets. Daichi hums at his response and quickly adds a second finger, scissoring Kuroo to stretch him out. The third finger is added soon after, almost too soon after the second, but Kuroo barely notices the slight twinges of pain. It’s impossible, when he’s this aroused, every sensation melts into pleasure.

Daichi tugs his fingers out, shifts between Kuroo’s shaky legs, his cock nudging Kuroo’s slick entrance, Daichi’s length also covered in lube. All Kuroo can do is whine for him to move, hands clenching above his head. Daichi leans down and kisses him, the movement gentle and chaste, beginning to press inside. His movement is slow but steady and Kuroo groans against Daichi’s lips as he’s split apart by Daichi’s thick cock. The feel is intense. He already knows he won’t last long.

In his state all Kuroo can do is take the slow, hard fucking that Daichi gives him, breathless pants leaving him as his body begins to burn. There is a tense, burning coil in his stomach and every time Daichi rubs against his prostate it gets closer to snapping. All he can think about is release, Kuroo barely hearing the whines and moans that escape his cherry red lips.

Daichi bends down slightly, pinches his sore nipple, and that’s all it takes for Kuroo to cum, arching beneath his lover. His eyes are wide open but all he can see is white, mouth open in a high cry, as cum spurts out over his stomach and chest. Around Daichi his entrance twitches as his body tenses, the orgasm is powerful and intense. Everything seems over quickly and yet Kuroo feels like he’s turned into putty, whimpering when Daichi pulls out of his body. Everything is hypersensitive and even the slight pleasure hurts.

“D-Daddy…” His voice is a broken croak and Daichi coos softly, soothing Kuroo to keep him quiet. He looks down at the mess Kuroo has become and groans, wrapping a hand around his own hard cock before beginning to stroke, movements short and sharp. It doesn’t take long before he too is orgasming, cum adding to the sticky mess on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo looks beautiful, Daichi thinks, red and filthy and wrecked. Daichi tells him this in hushed tones as he unties the ropes around Kuroo’s wrists, wiping most of the mess off with wet wipes. He knows Kuroo will need a while before they can actually bathe together.

Kuroo spills the water Daichi encourages him to drink, still shaky from the aftershocks of his orgasm but it doesn’t matter. He adores destroying Kuroo, but even more so he loves putting Kuroo back together again. Aftercare is perhaps his favourite part of these sessions.

A little whine leaves Kuroo and Daichi realizes that he’d lost himself in his own thoughts. One hand begins to card through Kuroo’s hair and Daichi smiles when Kuroo curls up against his side with a yawn. They really should stay awake, the bed is a mess and they both need to shower. However, with Kuroo warm next to him and satisfaction filling his body Daichi thinks that a little nap could be okay.

After all they have the rest of their lives together.


	3. August 19th - Asahi x Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow, soft, fluffy wake up sex with Asahi and his girlfriend. And a praise kink.

Asahi wakes her up with gentle kisses along her throat, the skin is soft beneath her lips, and he’s amazed that he ever managed to date her. It’s something he’d never even considered, always too nervous to approach any of the girls he liked (most of them thought him a delinquent anyway) but she had approached him. And now they had something amazing together.

She wakes with a tiny sound, eyes fluttering open as she smiles up at Asahi, reaching to run a hand through his long, albeit messy at the moment, hair. The morning sunlight dances over her skin and Asahi falls in love all over again, adoring the way she looks beneath him.

“You’re beautiful.” It’s something he tells her every day because he loves the way she flushes dark red beneath him whenever he does. Not that he’s any better when she compliments him. Asahi loves their relationship. Today is no different, she soon blushes beneath him and giggles, eliciting a similar sound from his own lips. He’s about to speak when she tugs him down gently, brushing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I love you.” Asahi whispers against her mouth when they part, running his fingers down the naked sides of her body. They rest on her stomach for a moment as he trails his mouth down to her breasts, covering the soft mounds with warm, closed mouthed kisses.

She sighs above him, murmuring an “I love you too” as he wraps his mouth around her nipple, teasing the soft bud with his tongue until it is hard between his lips. Asahi grazes it with his teeth for a moment, his fingers rolling and pinching its twin as he worships her.

“You’re so sweet. You look so lovely beneath me.” Asahi whispers, his voice throaty and deep against her skin. He nudges a thigh between her legs, spreading them with his own thick muscle as he leans down to kiss her. She is hot and wet already, he can feel it against his skin even through the thin fabric of her panties.

A plan is already forming inside his head and he fights the urge to smirk. He’s not usually one to plan or smirk but it’s not like his idea is anything cruel. The exact opposite in fact. After all, he wants to spoil her all morning, to put it simply.

Asahi smiles and shifts against her once more, pressing light kisses over his forehead and cheeks, loving it when she giggles.

“So pretty. I’m so lucky to have found a girl like you.” He whispers when his lips land just below her ear, teasing the slight hollow there with his teeth and soft sucks. When he pulls away there is a pretty little hickey forming, marking her as his.

“No, I’m lucky a girl like you found me.” Asahi murmurs after a moment’s pause, rethinking his prior statement and reassuring her that she’s even better than he had first imagined. His mouth reaches her throat. Soon enough he’s leaving small marks across her neck and collarbones, squeezing both her breasts with his hands. He can hear her gasping softly above him, tiny sounds that cause the slow burning arousal in his belly to spark. Her cheeks are a delicious shade of red. Asahi smiles a little, continuing his trail of kisses down to her soft stomach, letting his hands rest on her hips.

“So wet already...” His voice is soft, praising, and Asahi gently tugs her panties down, brushing a thumb between her lower lips, smiling at his soaked she is, how easily his fingers become slick, able to glide over her soft, sensitive skin. Above him she moans, the sound high and breathless, he wants to hear more of those sounds, almost desperate for them.

After a moment he brushes his thumb against her clit, marveling at the sharp, pleasured squeak it draws from her lip. The sensitive bundle of nerves is small against his thumb and it’s easy to tease her with tiny, gentle touches. Everything about her body is amazing. Asahi loves drawing out all the tiny moans and whimpers from her beautiful lips, just another part of her that makes him feel so lucky to get to wake up and see this every single morning.

Still, he only plays for a short while before ducking further down her body. This time Asahi starts at her foot, gently clasping her ankle and planting a kiss on the top. He trails up, his lips reaching her ankle, grasping the delicate bones there gently in his hand. She giggles slightly as his lips gently tickle her before moving upwards. He kisses first up one leg and then the other, taking special time at her soft thighs. By the time he’s done they’re covered in marks, some pink and barely noticeable, others of a darker kind, more bruised. She is quivering lightly beneath him, obviously desperately aroused and wanting, soft begging sounds leaving her red lips.

“So good, such a good girl. I’m gonna spoil you.” Asahi murmurs, voice low with lust. His own cock is hard and wet, precum beading at the tip, causing a tiny stain on the front of his boxers. It’s not enough telling her how much he loves her; Asahi wants to show her too.

Asahi coats his fingers liberally in lube after grabbing the bottle from the bedside stand, always generous with it even when she’s as wet as she is. Leaning down he presses a kiss to her mouth, lips swollen slightly from where she’d bitten down. When his first finger slides in it’s slow, rubbing gently inside of her as he teases her body open, already gasping as his digit gives her the first true source of pleasure that she had craved so dearly from the moment she had woken up to Asahi’s praise and teasing kisses.

She’s hot and tight around him, clenching every so often but it’s easy enough to press a second digit inside, scissoring and stretching her. Asahi loves the way that she arches and moans when he presses against certain spots inside her, thrusting his fingers in short, shallow motions. By the time the third is added both of them are more than ready and Asahi knows that he’s just teasing her at this point, and yet they’re both happy to keep it up for just a little longer until Asahi finally caves. It’s fun though when he sees how she’s writhing in pleasure because of him.

“I’m gonna make love to you now.” Asahi whispers after a moment, dragging his fingers out with a wet pop, dragging his boxers down and discarding them on the floor. Lubing himself up doesn’t take long, the motion practiced, and he presses the head of his cock against her soft opening, rubbing himself between her lips for a moment.

“I love you so much, you’re so beautiful, so perfect.” Slowly, he begins to push himself in, hands clutching at her hips as that tight, wet, heat envelopes his cock. It feels amazing, always does. Asahi tells her this, between soft, panting breaths. As he sits fully inside of her he can’t resist running his hands over her soft form, worshipping the girl he loves so much.

Asahi groans and thrusts shallowly at first but soon his pace becomes faster, kissing her as he does so. One hand reaches down to gently thumb at her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud of nerves until she’s moaning in need, she feels so close, her body reaching its plateau as she feels herself getting to the brink and Asahi knows that with each and every thrust in to her, the slick, warm heat coating his cock being pleased by her body, he’s not much better off.

A breathless cry leaves her as he orgasms, tightening hard around his cock as she does so. Asahi knows he isn’t going to last much longer, digging his fingers in around her hips as he thrusts into her a few more times before the tight coil of heat in his own stomach snaps and he releases hard, filling her with his cum. Both of them are flushed and panting, trembling slightly with the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Taking a slow breath Asahi pulls out, a sharp moan escaping his lips as his sensitive cock receives on last burst of extreme, post-orgasm pleasure as he pulls out. He rolls over to the side, tugging her close when he’s lying firmly on the mattress. It’s still early morning outside, the sunlight diffusing through the lace curtains and filling the room with a soft glow. They can clean and shower later, hell, they could always go for another round, maybe two and then shower after that, but for now he just wants to hold her and cuddle her. She obviously feels the same, burrowing into his side with a soft sigh. It feels nice, almost like love.

 

 


	4. August 26th - KenHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenhina with possessive powerbottom!Kenma, breath play, humiliation, facials, hair pulling, edging and lingerie (but not in that order)

Hinata hears footsteps in the distance, rapidly approaching. The sound pierces his ears as his only way of detecting life in the room. His small body lies comfortably on the soft bed beneath him, but his arms struggle uncomfortably against his wrists bound behind his back. A blindfold shields his eyes from whatever may be in the room, and he knows there’s no reason to make use of is freely moving legs, because there’s no way he’s going to be able to find a way out of this.

 

The footsteps draw closer and closer as Hinata shivers in his place. He feels a weight press down over the edge of the bed, and then that very same weight shifting over his torso. He feels fabric either side of his body, straddling him, and more pressed against his stomach. His world of darkness is suddenly a replaced with dull colour, his blindfold removed to reveal the dimly lit room, but most importantly, the centrepiece, Kenma, sitting on his lap with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Shouyou,” he calls out in a sultry tone of voice. He leans forward, his arms pressed on either side of Hinata and getting face to face with him. Hinata can immediately see that Kenma’s legs are covered up to the thigh with purple and black socks, and panties cover his waist, all but bursting at the seams against his erect cock far too big to fit in women’s lingerie. It matches the striped coloration of his socks too. Hinata considers speaking up, but instead lets Kenma explain himself.

“You know why you’re all caught up and unable to get away, right?” Kenma runs a trailing finger up Hinata’s chin, the soft touch sending a chill down his spine. Hinata responds with silence again, favouring his silent ignorance over making a fool of himself by speaking out of turn and incorrectly.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kenma takes sweet irony in his stride as he grips Hinata’s cheeks like a claw and takes a kiss from him, their tongues overlapping, Kenma biting Hinata’s lip gently enough to sting but not enough to cause damage. Hinata feels as intoxicated as ever breathing in Kenma’s air. It’s a display of dominance from Kenma, ending it almost as quickly as it started and leaving Hinata feeling woozy from the blood rushing through him.

“Somebody needs a little reminder of how great their boyfriend is, because I think you’ve forgotten about that lately. All these new guys you’re spending time with now that you’re in college. I think I deserve a little more of your attention. Or at least, now I’m going to force it out of you.” Kenma giggles devilishly “But I think I might have to give you just a little bit of punishment. A little reminder that you’re mine and only mine, maybe other people need reminding too, not just you. We’ll see.” Hinata feels a mix of intimidation and arousal at Kenma’s scheming, and Kenma can tell because he can feel Hinata’s cock, rock hard and pressing against his striped panties.

 

Kenma kneels over Hinata on all fours, his overbearing presence intimidating yet leaving Hinata anticipating the best and worst. He teases with his finger and pushes the fabric of his underwear aside enough to free his cock, erect and with a bead of precum glistening at the tip, the rest soaked in to the front of his panties. He shifts his position, turning from face to face, and instead teasingly hovering his waist over Hinata’s face. He gives Hinata a coy reminder of his desires.

“You’re gonna spoil me. You’re lucky to have me, you know.” Hinata stutters his acknowledgement as Kenma teasingly lowers his hips more and more over Hinata’s face. “Suck,” Kenma orders. Hinata immediately obliges, opening his mouth and taking in the tip of Kenma’s cock, bobbing his head up and down to take in as much as he can while all but pinned down. Kenma lowers his hips down further, pinning him down fully, leaving Hinata nothing but the room to swallow Kenma’s cock and not stop until Kenma wanted to. Kenma plants the palms of his hands on Hinata’s chest for support, shaking as he struggles to stay composed every time he feels his cock hit the back of Hinata’s throat, every time his tongue teases his head. His moans grow louder and louder as Hinata so enthusiastically services him.

“Hinata,” Kenma moans out as a wry smile built on his pleasure forms at his cheek. “So enthusiastic, but I still have to remind you that your eyes are for me?” Kenma stutters out his words amongst soft moans. “You know how much power I have over you, right?” He shifts his weight on to one hand on Hinata’s chest, freeing one up for his almost malicious teasing. “Maybe I have to remind you what I can do to you.”

Hinata tries to vocalize a response, but it’s only muffled on Kenma’s cock. Kenma uses his free hand and reaches behind him, pinching Hinata’s nostrils shut, choking him on his cock. Hinata stops in a panic, his legs briefly kicking until Kenma silences him with an order.

“I won’t let go if you stop swallowing my cock. Keep going.” Hinata makes an enthusiastic attempt at sucking Kenma off, feeling like he’s on the verge of passing out, his hips rocking and his legs kicking around as his only attempt at a struggled escape, unable to move his upper body against Kenma’s weight. He feels Kenma let go, time moving slow enough to convince him that an eternity had passed. He breathes heavily through his nose, eyes clouded by tears of desperation. Kenma only smirks as he feels the hot air of Hinata’s stuttered, laboured breathing against his body as he enjoys every sliver of power from his seat, Hinata’s mouth.

“Don’t stop,” Kenma says with a tinge of aggression his voice as Hinata tries to recollect himself. Kenma feels himself drawing close, giving Hinata more room to please his cock. His moans grow louder as he pegs Hinata’s nose again, watching him struggle less this time as he seems to anticipate, holding out longer as Kenma is being pushed to his limits, his moans growing louder yet concealing a calculated plan. Just as he feels himself climaxing, he kneels up, stroking his cock and finishing over Hinata’s face, his breathplay forcing Hinata to gasp for air with his mouth wide open as Kenma messily coats his face and fills his throat with his cum. Kenma smirks as he lets go. Hinata goes between swallowing and panting as Kenma gets up and grabs Hinata’s phone from on top of the dresser.

Kenma lies down next to Hinata, getting about as up close and personal as he could save for touching the mess he’d made of Hinata’s face. Outside of the camera’s scope, he teasingly strokes Hinata’s cock with his thigh high adorned foot just so he could get the perfect facial expression of Hinata’s pleasure on his cum-soaked face. Kenma make a peace symbol before

“Smile.” Kenma takes a photo via snapchat and posts it to Hinata’s story. A look of sheer horror spreads across Hinata’s face as he realises just what Kenma meant by giving him an embarrassingly public reminder that he’s his.

 

Kenma returns to his comfortable spot straddling Hinata’s waist, grinding against his cock and ordering him around. He doesn’t clean up Hinata, he likes him looking like this with his hair a mess and his face not looking much better.

“Sit up,” he instructs, struggling with Kenma’s wait on his lap and his arms feeling numb underneath him from his weight and Kenma’s weight pinning the bound limbs down for so long. Kenma grows impatient, pulling him up by the hair, immediately giving Hinata a second wind of energy as he tries to dodge the pain.

“Was that so hard?”

“No…” Hinata whines submissively as Kenma seems deep in thought.

“Good. I’m glad, a masochist like you would love being hurt. I think a little more couldn’t hurt.” Kenma pushes Hinata back down on the bed with both hands, lying flat as a board as Kenma unseats himself and grabs lube. He messily squirts it over Hinata’s cock, some hitting his thighs, some hitting his stomach and getting stuck on the thin orange hairs of his snail trail. Kenma doesn’t care. The more Hinata looked used, the better.

He sits down next to Hinata, leaning against his outer thigh, on hand wrapped around its inside. A perverted smile runs along his face as his free hand starts stroking Hinata’s slick, lubricated cock in a twisting motion that makes him twitch every time Kenma’s hand runs tightly yet slickly over the head of his cock. He moans in time with Kenma’s movements, getting faster and faster until he’s uncontrollably loud. Kenma loves the sight, he could go on far longer than Hinata did (and to his dismay, often did), but he wanted in on the action. He moves his slick fingers from Hinata’s cock to his own hole, teasing in one finger, then two as he returns to his every comfortable seat on Hinata’s waist. He pulls Hinata back up by the hair, another wince of pain spreading across his face.

“I’m riding you until I want to stop. Your cock is mine for me to use however I want. Got it?” Hinata submissively nods in agreement. Kenma hooks his arm under Hinata’s, wrapping himself around his upper back and pulling him in close. His free hand moves to his cock, pushing the thin strip of lining at the back of his panties aside, positioning it against his hole, an unrivalled expression of pleasure showing itself as Kenma sits down on it and to the hilt in one swift motion. He starts quickly, relentlessly bouncing his hips on Hinata’s cock that had been so desperate for stimulation until now. He bites at Hinata’s collarbone, marks his neck and shoulders, pulls his hair some more as he rolls his hips over his cock

“Kenma! Close. Stop.” Hinata whines out as Kenma pauses.

“Don’t you dare finish before I tell you to. Or else.” Kenma gives a deathly stare in to Hinata’s eyes, and he knows that he’s completely serious that he’ll punish him. If snapchatting his friends his cum-coated face was just a pleasant reminder, he dreaded what a ‘punishment’ would entail.

“Good boy,” Kenma teasingly compliments as he returns to slamming his hips down on Hinata’s cock, over and over until he’s struggling to stop himself from losing his composure with each thrust of Hinata’s cock against and past his p-spot, Kenma becoming more sloppy and forgetful in his rough marking and hair pulling.  He hears Hinata’s moans peaking and stops instinctively.

“You weren’t going to cum without warning me, were you?”

“No! Honest!” Hinata stutters out in desperation.

“Good. You know what I’m capable of if you go against what I say.” Hinata’s mind flicks back to Kenma choking him out minutes ago and tries his hardest to be more careful.

The cycle repeats, Hinata having his cock ridden until Kenma edges him again, and again, and again, Hinata slowly becoming more desperate, whining and whimpering with each denied orgasm as Kenma himself is clearly struggling to keep himself from touching himself and ending it all in seconds.

“Lie back and relax. You’ve been such an obedient boy. You can cum now.” Kenma bites his lip as he goes back to riding Hinata for the final time. He wraps his arms around Hinata’s thighs for support as the ginger boy lays back, his fingers curling against each other at his bound wrists, his toes doing the same, his back arching as he feels a wave of pleasure encompassing his body. The release he craved for so long, built up over and over by Kenma’s incessant teasing was finally being given. His moaning reaches its loudest, almost screaming as he watches Kenma riding his cock to the point of orgasm while stroking his own, only for his head to slam backwards in to the sheets and his eyes slam shut as his body feels his orgasm overtake him.

“Shouyou… Shouyou…” Kenma moans out as he feels Hinata’s cum filling him up, then pushing him over his own point of no return and shooting his load over Hinata’s stomach, riding Hinata’s cock until it was milked dry as he let himself ride through the full extent of his orgasm. He collapses backwards in exhaustion against Hinata’s thighs as his cock slips out with a streak of his cum seeping from his hole, both boys panting in exhaustion.

 

Kenma sits up first, alertly and seemingly in a panic.

“Shouyou! Are you okay? Did I get too rough?” Kenma surveys the damage, so many marks on Hinata’s neck, shoulders and collarbone. “Here, let me untie your arms, roll over, I’ll go get a flannel after and wipe you up, do you need anything?”

“Calm down, okay, one at a time.” Hinata’s voice is dazed and airy, almost as if riding a natural high.

“Okay, okay.” Kenma unravels Hinata’s binds, freeing his arms. Hinata takes a moment to stretch and enjoy the freedom. He runs a finger across his face and then savours the taste for Kenma’s viewing. “Strawberry, my favourite.”

“Shut up, you’re so embarrassing, jesus christ.” The joke evidently not appreciated as Kenma throws a wet cloth at Hinata to wipe up his face and cock. Kenma shuffles awkwardly as he feels Hinata’s cum dripping down his thighs.

“I have a right to be embarrassing, you came on my face and put it on snapchat you meanie.” Hinata fakes a pout as he playfully scolds Kenma. He puts the cloth aside on top of the dresser and checks his phone to see if he got any responses while Kenma runs the shower. One response. From Kuroo. “u keep my bestie, i keep urs”. A picture of a very naked Kageyama asleep on his chest. Hinata takes a quick, cleaned up selfie, winking and adding “keep him.” The chain ended with a very angry looking Kageyama threatening to kill him.


	5. September 2nd - IwaDai

 “Captain… ah fuck, Captain please.”

It feels like Daichi has been teasing him for hours. Iwaizumi is on his knees, the bedroom floor is hard beneath them, and his arms are bound tight behind his back. He’s sure that he looks just as wrecked as he feels, cock hard and leaking between his legs. Daichi, in contrast, looks almost perfect. Unlike Iwaizumi, Daichi is still dressed in their volleyball uniform, hands resting on his strong thighs.

“Hm, what was that Iwaizumi?” Daichi shifts on the bed, gesturing for Iwaizumi to crawl closer. He has a slight smirk on his face that sends shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine, making him desperate for some sort of touch.

“Captain, please, I want you…”

A soft hum leaves Daichi and he appears to consider Iwaizumi’s plea for a moment but ends up shaking his head.

“Not yet.” Iwaizumi can’t help but whine when Daichi refuses, squirming on the spot.

“Come here, you’re going to suck me off, make sure to please your Captain.” A soft sound leaves Daichi and he pushes his shorts down, just enough to release his cock from the fabric. Though he looks in control it’s obvious that Daichi is just as aroused as Iwaizumi. The sight makes Iwaizumi sigh in need, settling between Daichi’s spread legs.

“Yes Captain.” It’s fun, knowing how the word makes Daichi react, he can see the way Daichi bites his lip and tenses with arousal. Licking his lips, Iwaizumi leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Daichi’s hard cock. His tongue darts out to lap up a bead of precum before Iwaizumi wraps his lips around the head, sucking softly.

A hand settles itself in Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging at the short, spiky strands as Daichi encourages him to take more down his throat. Iwaizumi’s move is practiced, he swallows as he leans forward, Daichi’s thick length filling his mouth. Relaxing his throat Iwaizumi moans as Daichi thrusts into his mouth,

“Mm, so good at this Hajime. You take my cock so well.” Daichi murmurs above him and the praise makes Iwaizumi shudder in pleasure, curling his tongue around Daichi’s thick length. Saliva drips down his chin as Daichi thrusts in again before slowly pulling out of Iwaizumi’s soft mouth, Daichi rubbing his cock over Iwaizumi’s lips.

“I’m going to wreck you Iwaizumi.” Daichi stands up, stripping out of his uniform properly, throwing his shirt and shorts into a pile in the corner. He looks glorious, all thick muscle and commanding presence. Iwaizumi particularly adores his thighs (and who wouldn’t, honestly) and he can’t help but stare. Daichi obviously notices because he laughs lightly, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking slowly.

“You’re staring, Hajime.” The words come out low, Daichi’s voice rough with desire, and Iwaizumi can’t help but bite his lip for a moment, shifting on the spot weakly.

“Of course I am Captain; you look so good…” A chuckle leaves Daichi at Iwaizumi’s reply. After a moment he gestures for Iwaizumi to get onto the bed, it’s an awkward request to fulfil with his hands bound behind his back but Iwaizumi clambers onto the bed, burying his face in one of the pillows.

“Good boy. I’m going to wreck you Hajime.” Daichi hums, running his hands down Iwaizumi’s thighs and then over his ass, squeezing the firm muscle there. His nails dig in a little and Iwaizumi gasps at the short, sharp pain that goes through him. It feels amazing, but he doesn’t want to admit that to Daichi.

Iwaizumi hears the bottle of lube being clicked open before Daichi’s thick fingers are spreading the cool, slick, fluid over his tight hole. The feeling makes him shiver, arching back into the touch as Daichi rubs and teases.

“Ah, Daichi… fuck!” Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them, hearing Daichi tut behind him. After all, Iwaizumi has just broken one of Daichi’s rules and that means punishment.

For once he can honestly say he didn’t mean to break the rule.

“Ah, that’s Captain to you, Hajime.” Daichi tells him, shaking his head at his lover. Iwaizumi barely has time to react before he feels Daichi’s hand coming down on his ass with a hard slap. The sudden impact makes him gasp loudly, twitching on the mattress as pleasure coursed through his body.

“S-Sorry, fuck, sorry Captain.” Iwaizumi moans, the sound muffled by the pillow his face is buried in.

Daichi hums, accepting the apology, and he returns to teasing Iwaizumi’s sensitive entrance, dipping a finger just slightly inside. Everything is too much, really, he’s been on edge for hours, and Iwaizumi can’t help but thrust his hips back, needing more than just gentle teasing.

“Mm, patience Hajime. You’re still not allowed to cum, remember.” The reminder makes Iwaizumi whine, squirming as Daichi continues to open him up, sliding a single finger deep inside of his body. The digit rubs over his sweet spot for a moment before Daichi presses another finger inside of him.

“Y-Yes Captain.” Iwaizumi groans as Daichi scissors his fingers, stretching him open for his own pleasure. A hum of approval leaves Daichi, the elder continuing to thrust into Iwaizumi’s body with his fingers. It’s hell, trying to control himself because Iwaizumi so desperately wants to cum but he doesn’t want to disappoint Daichi either.

“Captain please! Please, want you to fuck me..!” Turning his face so his voice can be more easily heard, Iwaizumi begs loudly, wanting more. Needing more. Daichi curls his fingers in response, rubbing over Iwaizumi’s prostate.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He murmurs after a second, slowly dragging his fingers from Iwaizumi’s tight hole, smirking down at his lover.  h

Daichi lubes his cock up easily, rubbing between Iwaizumi’s tense thighs for a moment, watching how he twists and whines, wordlessly asking for more. Surprisingly Daichi decides to take pity, pressing his cock against the tight ring of Iwaizumi’s entrance.

“Remember, you can’t cum until I let you Hajime…” Daichi slides in with one, powerful thrust, hands gripping at Iwaizumi’s hips and squeezing hard. The muscles tightening around his cock make Daichi groan and he has to hold still for a moment, not wanting to ruin everything by releasing too quickly.

All Iwaizumi can do is groan, arching his back as Daichi rubs over his sweet spot, cock long and thick, filling him perfectly. It feels amazing. Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes shut, taking short breaths as he tries to calm his own reactions, unable to stop himself from whimpering.

“Shh Hajime, gonna make you feel good.” Despite his controlling demeanor Daichi is as sweet as always, slowly rolling his hips forwards so he doesn’t overwhelm Iwaizumi too much. Leaning forwards, he presses soft kisses over the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, littering it with tiny bites and hickeys. It’s pleasing, seeing the bruises, because they mark Iwaizumi as his.

It takes a few minutes but eventually Iwaizumi lets out a short breath, relaxing a little around Daichi.

“P-Please, fuck me harder Captain.” His voice comes out strained and a little breathless but the words are clear. Obviously this is what Daichi was waiting for because he lets out a pleased groan before slamming into Iwaizumi. The whole bed rocks, wooden frame smacking against the wall, and Iwaizumi is reminded of just how much he loves Daichi’s sheer strength.

There are tears of pleasure welling up in the corner of his eyes as Daichi thrusts forwards again and again, nails sure to leave red marks on Iwaizumi’s hips. Both of them are moaning, short of breath, and it is clear that neither of them will last long. Iwaizumi feels like he’s barely holding on, desperate for his own release.

“Please, need to cum, Captain, Daichi, please, fuck!” He can barely remember the rules they’d set, so lost in his own pleasure and the desire to cum. Daichi isn’t doing much better.

One hand shifts to wrap around Iwaizumi’s cock, stroking it in short, fast motions that tug him closer to the edge.

“Cum for me Hajime..!” Daichi groans out, voice low and hot near Iwaizumi’s ear and Iwaizumi wails in response. His vision goes white as he orgasms, covering Daichi’s hand and his own stomach with cum.

Not much longer passes before Daichi is cumming too but even those last few thrusts are overwhelming for Iwaizumi, who is painfully sensitive after such an intense orgasm. He groans when Daichi fills him with cum, collapsing into the bed sheets with a low sigh. The wet, sticky sensation on his stomach is gross but he doesn’t think he could walk to the shower at the moment.

Gently, Daichi unbinds his wrists, massaging his shoulders and arms to bring some life back into the numb limbs. All Iwaizumi can do is sigh in appreciation. Daichi is a life saver sometimes.

“Mngh, filthy Captain. How am I supposed to practice tomorrow?” Iwaizumi grouches but the words are spoken with a fond tone and he curls into Daichi’s arms easily when they wrap around his body.

“Shut up Hajime. You loved it.”


	6. September 9th - Akiteru x Saeko x F!Reader

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Somehow, a comment so innocent had become this. She lay on her back, legs pushed upwards and apart as Akiteru feasted on her with his eyes, a devious glimmer sparkling in the pools of brown, a tell-tale sign of how mind-blowing this was going to be. Saeko still slept next to them in the bed, but her heavy breathing and drool on the pillow did not deter Akiteru as he kissed plump flesh downwards, leaving a small trail of red marks from where his teeth nipped at skin. Her body wriggled under the ministrations, prompting Akiteru to chuckle and peer up at her from over the crest of her abdomen.

“Ticklish, dear~?” He didn’t give her time to answer before pressing his lips to her skin and blowing a raspberry, making her erupt with squeals and giggles that happened to wake Saeko. Groggily, she lifted her head, and upon seeing where Akiteru’s head was, grinned slyly.

“Starting without me? That’s not fair.” Saeko leaned over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, muffling a soft moan as Akiteru drew his tongue over the spot he had teased, his fingers digging into her thighs a little with anticipation. He could feel her rising excitement; see the goosebumps on her skin and the way she trembled. As he moved lower, listening to the sounds Saeko was muffling with morning kisses, he could barely hold back. He kissed circles on her thighs, moving closer in between her legs as he unconsciously held her legs further apart, exposing her to the cool air. As she shuddered, Saeko peered down the length of her body to see Akiteru’s head neatly buried between soft thighs, no longer moving around to leave marks, but instead focusing on one spot in particular.

“He looks amazing like that, doesn’t he?”

“M-Mhm, yes.” It was hard to respond when she was arching her back and breathing in deeply to suppress a loud groan, feeling herself getting wetter as Akiteru’s tongue swept over the labia, teasing her with temptation and letting her know that this was going to be <em>exceptional</em>. It didn’t help that Saeko had taken a nipple between her fingers, rolling and pinching it until it was erect and reddened, letting her nails drag gently over skin as she moved to the other.

“How’s he doing, baby?”

“Good, so good.” Saeko hummed pleasingly, giving the nipple a rough pinch before replacing her fingers with her lips, smoothing her tongue over the bud to soothe it and sucking gently, then nipped it just at the same time as Akiteru pressed his tongue in between the increasingly wet folds. The sensation enough to send a jolt of pleasure through her, almost arching off the bed, if not for Saeko holding her down with a firm hand as she switched back to the other nipple.

“Do you think he deserves to feel good too?” Saeko’s tone is teasing, light and airy, yet rugged with arousal. There’s no doubt she’s feeling it too, and she licks her lips with delight when she gets a nod in return. With one final twinge at a rosy nipple bud, Saeko pulls away to crawl over the mattress to Akiteru’s side. Akiteru lifts his head with a questioning glance, wetness glistening on his lips and chin, but Saeko only smirks and moves behind him.

 

“... Oh.”

“That’s right, loverboy; you know what’s coming next.” Akiteru’s cheeks redden like he isn’t already buried between a pair of legs, doing magical things with his tongue. A laugh draws his attention back to the subject of his ‘magic’, and he grins – ever so proud of himself for reducing her to a liquid state – as her thighs tremble whilst her hips unconsciously rut towards him, begging for more. She blushes, but that doesn’t stop her from reaching out and tangling her hands in his hair, tugging him back down towards her warm, wet crotch.

“Please, Aki, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely~...” He dives in, much more vigorous than before. He used the tip of his tongue for a precise lick upward, before spiralling around the clit hood. He kissed it gently before sucking, flicking his tongue against the nub rapidly. Her hands knotted in the sheets, breathing hitching and erupting with gasps as her toes curled and eye scrunched closed. She was so, so close.

“Oh!” Akiteru pulled away as suddenly as he had dived in, and the reason why revealed itself with a muffled laugh. Saeko had her face pressed to Akiteru’s cheek, and Akiteru shuddered as she drew her tongue over his backside again. It was no lie that Akiteru was sensitive, and he probably wouldn’t last long at even the slightest touch of his cock against Saeko’s talented skills. With a hitched breath, he dove in to neglected thighs, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, raising goosebumps underneath every touch, and lapping eagerly at the juices leaking from her vagina.

“Ah-!” She tightened her legs around him, pulling his face in as close as possible as waves of pleasure ran up her spine, grinding against Akiteru’s face as he kept going, guiding her through her orgasm. As soon as her legs relaxed, he moved upwards, capturing her lips in a whimpering kiss that let her taste herself. Saeko grunted indignantly as Akiteru ultimately scrambled out of reach, but followed him forwards and buried her face in his ass to thrust her tongue inside the clenching hole, worked open by the very tip of her tongue and a healthy amount of saliva. With a loud moan that seemingly heats up the temperature of the room, Akiteru makes eye contact as he slides down to her breasts.

“I’m gonna make you cum again, just by this.” She stops breathing for a second before exhaling slowly with a hint of a smirk.

“I’d like to see you try.” Licking his lips, Akiteru drops his gaze to her chest and his eyes follow the marks Saeko has left behind – from the tiny hickeys to the slightly red lines when her nails traced from one nipple to the other. It almost looks like a string connecting the two, so Akiteru takes one into his mouth and firmly rolls it around, nibbling and licking, before he trails the red line with kisses and giving the other nipple the same treatment. One of his hands knots in the sheet as Saeko increases her pace, but the other replaces where his lips have left, so that both nipple are occupied.

 

She can’t help but feel arousal rising again as he plays with her, teeth and lips, tongue and fingers all lavishing her breasts with attention, from sucking to biting and pinching – everything she wants, everything she loves is placed upon her as Akiteru grows more desperate for his own release. She can occasionally feel his cock, the wetness of a few dribbles of precum at his slit, brushing against her thigh, but Akiteru will not do anything without permission, and none of them are in the mood for that today either.

 

Akiteru pulls away with a loud whine, head thrown back as Saeko teases his cock, loosely grasping it and massaging the underside of his head with his own pre. Her tongue circles around his rim and chases back after that bundle of nerves. Akiteru hunches over, shuddering and moaning as his cock twitched, desperate to burst, but Saeko wasn’t satisfied with the outcome just yet. She left Akiteru trembling without release as she playfully smacked his buttcheeks, grinning at her girlfriend when her boyfriend screeched.

“Aww, c’mon! It’s no fair if I don’t get a reward too!”

 

The devilish smirk that appeared on both ladies faces left Akiteru wondering if he may be regretting that statement in a moment, or that he was just going to be exceptionally lucky with how minxy his partners were feeling this morning.

“I don’t think that would be fair. You’re right. Isn’t he right, Saeko?” They both seemed to be on a mental level that Akiteru couldn’t quite get on, and their movements almost in synch indicated that they both had had the same idea for how Akiteru was going to get his ‘reward’.

“He is definitely right. Lay back, hon.” Akiteru follows obediently, shuffling himself in to the middle of the bed and sprawling out, his other half to the left, and his other-other half Saeko to his right. How lucky he was.

Saeko leans in, taking Akiteru’s cock with one hand and gently strokes, starts teasing herself with the other, and her tongue teasing around the head of Akiteru’s dick, swirling it around in wet, messy circles. Their girlfriend joins in, gently nudging Saeko’s hand until she moves it away and letting her focus on herself while she sucks Akiteru off, and replaces Saeko’s hand with her own. She messily competes with Saeko to give attention to Akiteru, their tongues overlapping over the head of his cock, the pleasure, visually and physically, making Akiteru groan pleasantly. Saeko’s soft moaning as she stimulates her clit, the hand gently stroking the base of his cock, the warmth of their breath against the wetness at the tip of his cock, it was all so overwhelmingly pleasurable. He didn’t want it to end quickly, but he didn’t have control. He was at the mercy of his two girls toying with his shaft, one occasionally taking in a few inches of his cock in their mouth, then pulling away so both can return to their kissing with his cock in-between.

Saeko’s actions grow clumsier as she loses focus while pleasing herself. Her moans grow louder and she gets closer, and while she still makes an attempt to please Akiteru, it’s all the work of their girlfriend that’s pushing Akiteru to his limits, although it doesn’t help seeing Saeko trembling with pleasure and still acting so enthusiastically. It’s Akiteru who reaches his plateau first, moaning louder, both girls knowing what comes next, never changing their pace or alternating their rhythm as their tongues collide over his sensitive head  until they both taste Akiteru’s cum on their lips, the rest of it shooting over his stomach and messily over their faces. Neither of them stops until Akiteru’s cock is done twitching, spurting out its last few drops of cum. Saeko quickly follows suit, barely able to last much longer as she brings herself on to her own orgasm moments later just from her own fingers, her body rocking with pleasure as she rides through it until her energy is sapped and she collapses in a heap on the bed. Their girlfriend giggles at their exhaustion. How glad she was that she got to have her time to orgasm beforehand. Akiteru and Saeko has almost zero chance of getting out of bed now. So much for a wake-up treat.

 

“If you two are just going to lie there, I’m going to steal the bathroom for the morning.”

“Hey, wait-“ By the time Akiteru had his protesting ready to go, she was already gone, disappeared behind the locked door and having a grand time cleaning Akiteru’s cum off her face before moving on to her morning shower.

“Aki, I’m too tired to move. Go get me food.”

“Get your own damn food.”

“I’ll suck your cock again.”

“I’ll go get food.”

“Good man.”


	7. September 16th - UkaTake

Ukai looks good on his knees, Takeda thinks to himself, running a hand through the soft, blond hair that falls airily around his face now that it’s down, looking almost like a halo. The look is only complimented by the soft, furred ears that are clipped into the blond strands and despite them being fake, Takeda can’t help but rub them soft after a moment, watching how Keishin presses into the touch with a soft whine.

So, he’s being impatient today. That’s okay though, he likes his pup being naughty at times, it just means they can have more fun together.

Takeda hushes him softly, hooking his finger around the metal ring in Ukai’s collar and tugging him up from his knees, watching him with serious, brown eyes. Unlike Takeda, who is almost fully dressed, Ukai wears nothing but his collar, a supple leather thing that hugs his throat beautifully.

He’s half standing now, bent awkwardly so Takeda can look at his face, run a thumb over those sharp features and soft lips.

“Go to the bedroom. Wait for me there, pup, there’s a good boy.” Before Ukai goes, Takeda gently pinches one of Ukai’s nipples, the left one, watching it flush and perk up into a hard little nub on his chest. It is adorable, how sensitive Keishin’s nipples are, and Takeda always wants to tease them. Ukai lets out another whine but doesn’t speak - after all, dogs don’t speak. He gives Takeda his widest, most pleading eyes and a pout but Takeda just laughs lightly, he has practice dealing with his puppy.

“Go on darling.” He pats Ukai lightly on the ass and the man yips lightly in annoyance but obediently crawls towards the bedroom. They play, most often, in Ukai’s flat above the shop because everything is on one level so there is no need for Ukai to stand and walk up a set of stairs. Takeda does so love watching him on his hands and knees, back arched subtly to show off his toned ass.

It is clear that Ukai is still an athlete. Still muscled and strong, and it makes Takeda pleased, knowing that this man submits so willingly for him.

It doesn’t mean he can’t be a tease.

Humming, he brushes his hands over his loose sweatpants as he stands, making Ukai wait. Takeda wonders how he’ll be sat, still or squirming, sweet or naughty. Thinking back, Takeda assumes it will be the last one and can’t help the half smirk that quirks across his face.

He does enjoy it when Ukai is naughty.

Being rather light footed he’s not surprised when Ukai doesn’t notice him slip through the open door and into the bedroom. The sight of his pet, rutting his hard cock against the bed, makes Takeda frown, and he coughs lightly to get Ukai’s attention.

“You are being naughty today, aren’t you pup?” Ukai startles before going very still. Were Ukai’s ears real, Takeda could imagine them pressing flat against his head in shame. Takeda tuts, resting his hands on his hips as he looks at Ukai.

“On your back, arms above your head.” A little whimper leaves Ukai, which is exactly what Takeda wants, and he steps over to the wardrobe where all their toys are kept. Well, most of them anyway. Takeda has a few at his own house but mainly they’re kept here, in the back of the closet. Feeling rather cruel he makes a noisy show of looking through the box, humming and ahing over what to pick. Behind him, he hears Ukai whimpering and the sound goes straight to his half hard cock. For now, Takeda ignores it.

“Close your eyes, pet.” When he turns around Ukai is trembling lightly, hands clenched into loose fists above his head. He makes a beautiful sight, and Takeda wants to devour him. There will be time for that later.

Walking over to the bed Takeda places his chosen items on the small, bedside table, under the lamp. He brushes a hand through Ukai’s hair, adjusting the ears so they sit perfectly in Ukai’s hair once more, and Takeda watches him sigh, relaxing a little bit. Though, if he thinks he’s getting out of punishment then he’s wrong, Takeda thinks to himself.

“Such a naughty boy I have here. Not able to wait five minutes for me to come into the bedroom…” Takeda lets out a disappointed sigh, tightening his grip on Ukai’s hair and pulling it hard. Keishin arches off the bed with a breathless moan that fills the room.

“You know what naughty boys get, right pet? They get punished.” Takeda leans In as he speaks, whispering the last word against Ukai’s ear, and he can feel the shiver that goes through him.

“You can open your eyes now pet.”

They snap open, staring up at Takeda with wide eyes as he shifts away, running a hand down the broad expanse of Ukai’s chest. He can feel how tense Keishin is beneath him and can’t help but coo, despite knowing that Ukai has every right to be wound up. After all, he’s in for a punishment.

“Such a pretty, handsome pet. It’s too bad you can’t seem to be good.” Takeda sighs, disappointed, and roughly pinches one of Ukai’s nipples between his fingers, tugging lightly at it. With his mouth he bites at the other one, watching how Ukai moans and arches into the touch, his hips thrusting up.

When they are both red and perky Takeda pulls away, taking the clamps he’d picked up earlier off the bedside table. He knows that Ukai has a love-hate relationship with these and it only makes Takeda want to see him wearing them more. They make for a perfect punishment.

When he dangles the clamps before Ukai he sees Keishin’s eyes widen, a low whine leaving his lips.

“Now, none of that, pet. You were bad.” Takeda opens the first clamp up, tugging on Ukai’s nipple once more. He doesn’t want to overly hurt Keishin with these, he knows how sensitive his lover is. The clamps are covered in a thin layer of rubber so they don’t bite into the flesh but Ukai still moans loudly when Takeda puts it on. It pinches the swollen bud delightfully and Takeda can’t help but flick it, teasing Ukai further.

When he repeats the process with the other nipple Ukai almost sobs, staring up at Takeda with dark eyes. He pouts horribly but Takeda can feel Ukai’s cock behind him and he’s hard and leaking everywhere, clearly aroused by the treatment. As a finishing touch, Takeda connects a little chain to both the clamps and tugs lightly at it, Ukai twisting off the bed in a bid to follow the little pulls.

“There we go. Look how good you look with these little decorations. Maybe I should put them on you more often pet. Would you be a good boy then.” Takeda climbs off his lover, having been straddling Ukai’s hips, and takes the black, leather paddle off the table.

“Now for the real punishment. Roll over pet. Onto your belly with you.” Ukai squirms as he realises that his punishment isn’t over yet, but he doesn’t argue with Takeda, hearing the steel in his voice. Feeling a little shaky already he rolls over on the bed, biting his lip when Takeda tells him to raise his hips.

Ukai, on his knees with his face in a pillow and his ass in the air, is a sight to behold. Takeda always forgets how much he loves it. He runs a hand over the swell of Keishin’s ass, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers for a moment and watching how Ukai shudders in anticipation.

“I’m going to spank you pet. No need to count for me, but you’ll stay like this, still. Break position and I won’t be happy.” Takeda knows he hasn’t got a particularly strong voice, it isn’t thundering or powerful like Ukai when he’s instructing, but he can lace his soft speech with a hard undertone. One that warns people not to displease him.

It’s a skill that he’s cultivated over the years.

He can see Ukai tremble in response to his words, and he tenses a little. Enough that Takeda knows this is going to hurt him, even if he doesn’t hit Ukai particularly hard. Tensed muscles always add to the sting.

Takeda doesn’t tell Ukai when he’s going to start, just brings the paddle down on his ass with a sound that echoes throughout the room. Ukai groans, low and breathless in the back of his throat, and Takeda can see him clench as he fights the instinctive reaction to lurch forwards.

From there Takeda starts up an unpredictable rhythm. The paddle licks across Ukai’s ass and the back of his thighs. The blows are strong enough the sting and ache but Takeda is ever careful not to bruise too hard. A punishment is something for in the moment, he doesn’t want Ukai in too much pain tomorrow. Not this time anyway.

Beneath him Ukai is a mess. His cock drools precum onto the bed, hard and heavy between his legs. Every blow makes him moan, body tense as he fights the urge to arch and press into the touch. The unpredictable nature of the blows means he twitches every time, unable to know when to expect it and Takeda can’t help his own little gasps of arousal. Ukai muffles his sounds in the sheet, hiding his face in soft cotton. Takeda can see the ears come loose but truthfully, at this point, he doesn’t care.

Ukai’s ass is pretty red and pink by the time he drops the paddle on the floor. Takeda drags his trousers down, stroking his cock a few times as he does so.

“Gonna fuck your thighs pet. Mark you as mine.” Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Takeda slicks himself up. Ukai groans eagerly beneath him, barely wincing as he presses his thighs together and Takeda appreciates the hard muscle there. For a moment he rubs one, lubed, finger over Ukai’s entrance, teasing the little hole, but today it’s not his prize.

Ukai’s thighs are soon slick and Takeda slides his cock into the tight, wet, heat that he’s created. Being smaller than Ukai he can only moan into the man’s back as he fucks forwards, cock brushing over Keishin’s balls and then rubbing against his shaft. Both of them moan breathlessly at the feeling.

Takeda knows he isn’t going to last. One hand reaches around to stroke Ukai’s cock in short, sharp motions, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive head. The other wraps around Ukai’s chest, clutching at the broad muscle there and occasionally tugging at the thin chain between his nipples.

Ukai, unsurprisingly, cums first. He spills thick cum onto Takeda’s hand and the sheets beneath him with a loud, low moan that reverberates around the room. His muscles tense as he orgasms, thighs clenching almost too tight around Takeda’s hard cock and that pushes him over the edge too.

With a breathless gasp of Ukai’s name Takeda covers those handsome thighs with cum, adding to the mess of lube that already covers them and both of them pant harshly in the otherwise silence of the room.

“Ah, fuck. Keishin, Keishin, so good for me. Such a good boy.” Takeda manages to gasp out against Ukai’s back before shifting to sit on the side of the bed. Though he fumbles for a moment he easily removes the clamps from Ukai’s nipples, wrapping himself around the younger man with a sigh.

Ukai looks wrecked, hair a mess and ears barely hanging on. His eyes are closed, cheeks blotchy and flushed from where he’d hidden his face in the sheets, but when Takeda’s arms wrap around him he smiles and tugs his lover closer, pressing a soft kiss to Takeda’s nose.

“Love you too, Ittetsu. Next time, I’m on top though.” He mumbles, voice throaty and low and Takeda lets out a soft chuckle, tugging his glasses off to place them on the nightstand.

“We’ll see about that pet.”


	8. September 23rd - MatsuHanaIwaOi

“I think you're ready... All right, I'm putting it in.”  
  
“Stop talking and just _do it_.” Matsukawa raises his eyebrows with lips pursed as he stands behind Iwaizumi, having just withdrawn his fingers. Iwaizumi is bare from the waist down, material gathered around his ankles. This isn't the first time tonight, but it's definitely the first time in a draughty alley just meters off the Main Street. Matsukawa stops with what he's doing, crossing his arms. At the sudden withdrawal of all physical contact, Iwaizumi impatiently pouts over his shoulder, a hint of a scowl in place when he observes that Matsukawa is still cool as a cucumber.  
  
“I didn't hear my favourite~ word in there.” Iwaizumi grits his teeth, and turns back to face the wall, resting his head against the brickwork.  
  
“P-please. Please put it in, Issei.” With a smirk, Matsukawa nudges the head of something lubed up and warm against Iwaizumi's backside. He knows what it is. They've played this game many times before, they know the rules, and they know the limits. The vibrating butt-plug is a little larger than Iwaizumi would take from any person, but that's part of the _fun_ of it. He shudders as he's slowly stretched by the object. Matsukawa has prepared him well, but nothing compares to being completely filled like this. He's aware of dull, mixed voices in the background, from the Main Street just a few meters away. The risk of being caught only heightens his excitement and he lowly moans, cock twitching eagerly.  
  
“That feel good, Hajime?”  
  
“Y-yes. So good, Issei, it's so g-good.” The vibrator is thrust in and out a couple of times, before Matsukawa plays around with the settings on the remote. Just before Iwaizumi can arch his back and collapse against the wall, he withdraws all touch and stills the vibrator. Iwaizumi regains his breath, calming down enough that he can stand again - albeit on shaking legs.  
  
“It's about rush hour. Ready to go?” Iwaizumi nods. With carefulness that doesn't match the deviousness that Matsukawa is about to display, he helps Iwaizumi redress and takes his hand softly, leading him back onto the street. 

Nobody is any the wiser. Not a single person walking past knows that they've just had sex in an alleyway and one of them is still on the edge, blending into the crowd whilst he has a vibrator up his ass. Yet, it would be so easy to get caught. All it would take is someone picking up on the light buzzing. Or maybe Iwaizumi wouldn't hold out until home. Maybe Matsukawa would take their exhibition to the extreme, make Iwaizumi sit in his lap on the train and abuse his prostrate with the vibrator. He's done that before, and they've agreed to do it again one day. Which day that would be, only Matsukawa knows.  
  
“Look at them, Iwaizumi. None of them know how _filthy_ you are right now. Do you think we should let them know, hmm?” Iwaizumi squeezes Matsukawa's hand at the exact same time the vibrator suddenly comes to life inside him. There's no easing into it or warming up, going from nothing to the middle setting with only a split second to prepare for it. Understandably, Iwaizumi nearly yelps. _**Nearly**_. Only a small whine escapes him as he bites into his bottom lip and his body tenses up. He misses a step, but Matsukawa doesn't wait for him, carrying on walking with a smug grin on his face as Iwaizumi jogs to catch up.  
  
“So you're playing it _that_ way, huh?”  
  
“I have no idea what you're talking about~.” Cheeky and sly are the first two words that pop to mind when Iwaizumi heard his tone, and he scowls.  
  
“That's not fucking fair. I'm already so close... At least wait until we get on the train.” Matsukawa suddenly stops, pulling Iwaizumi back and colliding into his chest whilst notching up the settings. He delights in seeing the crinkle of Iwaizumi's nose, the way his eyes scrunch up at the corner and his shoulders flinch with fingers curling into Matsukawa's shirt, before he turns it back down to a more manageable level. He leans in close, whispering in Iwaizumi's ear.  
  
“No, Hajime. _I'm_ not waiting. You are. I'll be playing with you however I like, but _you_ are the one who isn't allowed to cum. After all, we're going to have so much more fun at home~.”  
  
“... So you'll be trying to make me cum, and I'm not allowed to?”  
  
“Precisely. If you don't win our little game, you'll have to sit out whilst I have all the fun with 'Hiro and Tooru.” Iwaizumi shudders with pleasure, but then breaks into a confident, boyish grin.  
  
“Challenge accepted!” 

The rest of the journey to the train station is filled with Matsukawa trying to get the upper hand, and Iwaizumi somehow holding on. As they wait on the platform, he bobs his leg impatiently. It's getting harder to hold on, and Matsukawa knows it. The train pulls into station, and Iwaizumi tugs Matsukawa down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“Pick one without children.” They have a mere 40 seconds to shuffle onto the train in the crowds - but by luck, and Matsukawa's sharp sight - they're on a rather isolated carriage. They take the corner seat, Iwaizumi subconsciously trying to hide behind Matsukawa. He counts the other people, noting their positions in the carriage. 

Three girls about their age near the doors, talking loudly amongst themselves despite the sign above them stating that quietness was train etiquette. A business man seated on the opposite side and a few seats away, reading the newspaper. A couple of women, laden with shopping bags whispering between each other and throwing looks at the loud girls.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs in relief. Whilst there are people there, whilst he could still be caught, the focus is not on him alone. There's a chance they may get away with this again. Then again... He glances up at Matsukawa as the vibrator goes down to a low hum. Matsukawa pretends to be reading a book, but the remote is just under his thumb and it looks like he's trying to figure out what to do next. His thumb trails to the top setting, making Iwaizumi still in his seat and prepare, but the Matsukawa smirks and pressed the off switch instead. Green eyes meet brown with an _offended_ expression, but Matsukawa gestures towards Iwaizumi's crotch with a side glance.  
  
“Would you like to read this? It really gets into your _head_. The perspective is a little _hard_ to understand and the main character is a _wet_ blanket, though.” Iwaizumi goes bright red with a blush and looks down at himself in panic. He hasn't cum, but he's so, so close - and leaking. His trousers are noticeably pitched with patches showing through. Cheeks burning, he presses his thighs together and folds his hands over his lap.  
  
That's when Matsukawa hits the highest setting. Iwaizumi hunches over, grabbing himself in an attempt not to _explode_ as he feels his orgasm billowing in his abdomen. His breathing becomes uneven and desperate, shaking as he tries to hold back but the vibrator is right on his prostrate and-  
  
It's off. Matsukawa leans against him and gently rubs his back, as if trying to work the trembles out of it. Almost. _**Almost.**_

“Easy, easy... Take a deep breath, Hajime... We're nearly at our stop...”  
  
“Excuse me, is he okay?” They both look up to see the business man gazing at them in concern, and Iwaizumi isn't sure if it's fear or excitement that nearly sends him back into the same state as before, hunched over and ready to blow.  
  
“He'll be fine. Nothing a little bedrest and tender loving care can't solve~.” At Matsukawa's words, the business man returns to his newspaper. Whilst Matsukawa swiftly dissolved the direct confrontation, but both of them know the man will be more aware of them. The stakes of the game have just been raised, because this time, they could be found out for real. Iwaizumi side-eyes Matsukawa and they nod in unison. Until they get off the train, the vibrator stays off.  
  
“We're here.” Nodding a polite farewell to the concerned business man, Matsukawa leads Iwaizumi off the train with an arm around his waist. Checking that nobody is looking directly at them, he nips at Iwaizumi's ear, giving it just a little sexy tug.  
  
“Game on?”  
  
“ _Please._ ” Matsukawa smirks at how Iwaizumi is unravelling, desperation for release seeping into his voice and trembles in his fingertips. With a hint of sadism, he sets the vibrator at the lowest level, watching Iwaizumi's lips press together as tightly as his thighs, aching for Matsukawa to _stop denying the inevitable-_  
  
“Not yet, Hajime~.”  
  
“F-fuck...”  
  
“You don't want to finish before Tooru and 'Hiro even start, do you?” Biting his tongue in irritation at the soft, reading croon, Iwaizumi shakes his head. It's hard to focus as they walk from the station to home; all he can think about is the vibrator stretching him and the way his legs are ready to give way, how easily it would be for him to give in, and how on-edge he is. The constant denial of his orgasm has undoubtedly undone every inch of patience and control.  
  
He's _desperate_.

“Let me just find the keys, wait a minute.” Matsukawa pats down his pockets as if searching for the key, keeping one eye on Iwaizumi as he stands and shuffles on the doorstep. Grinning deviously, he notches the vibrator higher. A sharp, high-pitched keen escapes Iwaizumi's throat and he almost drops to the floor, only the wall of the house stopping his legs from giving way as he leans against it.  
  
“Oops, my bad~.”  
  
“Your bad, my ass! You did that on purpose!” Matsukawa snickers with no remorse as he pulls out the key and unlocks the door. Hanamaki and Oikawa are expecting them back at some point, but it was never discussed when. As such, they're mid-movie as they sit on the sofa.  
  
“We're home.” Hanamaki pauses the movie as Oikawa jumps up and turns the lights on.  
  
“Welcome Ho-!” One glance at Iwaizumi - red faced, fidgety, and panting - silences Oikawa and his eyes become half-lidded with a dangerous glint to them. He takes the offered remote into his hands and scrutinises it with a devilish expression.  
  
“Looks like you had fun, Issei~.”  
  
“Oh, I definitely did. Not sure about Hajime though. He's been 'complaining' a little bit.”  
  
“ _You_ were playing dangerously the whole way home.” Matsukawa only grins in response, slithering his hand down to Iwaizumi's backside and pressing in. He jolts and gasps, especially as Oikawa mischievously switches the vibrator up again.  
  
“Hey, knock it off. It's not fair if Hajime gets all the attention.” Hanamaki slings himself over Matsukawa's shoulders, grabbing the remote from Oikawa and studying it intently as he decides what to do.  
  
“Please, pl-please, let me-” Iwaizumi's sentence ends with a groan of frustration when the vibrator stills, denied once again. Hanamaki snickers and tosses the remote aside, sauntering over to Iwaizumi and looping a finger around one of the bands on his trousers.  
  
He pulls him by the hip, past Matsukawa and Oikawa who start to make out slowly, leading him towards the sofa.  
  
“I _would_ take you up the stairs, but I don't think you're willing to wait that long.”  
  
“I'm not willing to wait _any_ longer.” Pushing Iwaizumi back into the cushions, Hanamaki tugs off his trousers and pants in one go, pushing his legs apart by the thighs and licking his lips as he stares unabashed. Hanamaki loves the way Iwaizumi flushes at the hungry look. Pre-cum beads down his cock and his thighs tremble beneath Hanamaki's hands, a testament to just _how_ close and sensitive he is.  
  
“You look so good, Hajime~. I could fuck you into oblivion right here and now.”  
  
“ _ **Please!**_ ” He's been waiting for this moment, holding on until he got home, persevered through Matsukawa's teasing, ready and prepared for either Oikawa or Hanamaki. Digging his nails into the sofa around him, he tries to be patient as Hanamaki eases the vibrator out, but he can't help bucking into the motion, attempting to get any kind of release.  
  
“Issei, Tooru, are you going to join us?” Glancing up at the two, Hanamaki notes that they've both abandoned clothes already, Oikawa nipping and kissing at Matsukawa's bottom lip as he rocks back and forth on Matsukawa's fingers, cocks brushing together on each thrust. They manage to separate enough to nod at Hanamaki and draw apart, coming over to the sofa.  
  
“How many rounds are we going?” Oikawa settled next to Iwaizumi, using a pillow to prop his back up, and strokes one hand up Iwaizumi's cock playfully -teasingly - until Hanamaki slaps it away. At the loss of the craved touch, Iwaizumi whines. He's beyond the points of words, so on-edge, that they can all see he's going to _explode_ when he finally cums, followed by exhaustion.  
  
“I don't think Hajime is going to last more than one~.”  
  
“Then I'm fucking him and Issei's fucking you?”  
  
“Mhm~. You can fuck me too if Hajime can't take anymore.” Hanamaki nods at the agreement, waiting for Matsukawa to respond. Instead of answering in a straightforward manner, he passes over a small bottle of lube that is usually hidden down the side of the sofa. His own cock, half-mast and lubed up, is nestled against Oikawa's thigh and presses forward into the cleft of his ass. 

“When you're ready.”  
  
“What is this, some kind of race?” Matsukawa grins, gesturing towards Iwaizumi who snatches the lube away and uncaps it. They've left him long enough to regain sense and control, as well as unfortunately calm down from his near peak. If no-one else is going to let him orgasm, he'll do it himself.  
  
“H-hey! Hajime, no fair!” The small bottle is shoved into one of Hanamaki's hands as Iwaizumi growls lowly.  
  
“Get on with it, then. _They've_ already started!” As if on cue, Oikawa moans loudly, clenching himself around Matsukawa's cock and then winking mischievously at Hanamaki, who whips his head around to glare at Matsukawa.  
  
“I thought races had equal starting lines.”  
  
“You had an unfair advantage.” He ruts his hips at the same time, making Oikawa moan loudly without playing it up, but his gaze flickers to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki internally sighs, because he knows Matsukawa is technically correct. He turns his attention back to his own cock, reacting to the sounds coming from Oikawa. After a couple of strokes with the lube, he's ready to go, and none too soon. Iwaizumi scowls at the wait, and raises an eyebrow as if to ask Hanamaki if he's _finally_ ready.  
  
“I'm not going easy on you.”  
  
“S'fine. I'm already stretched. Fuck me _hard_.”

He shuffles down a little, raising his hips to show himself to Hanamaki, his hands moving to hold his butt cheeks apart. Hanamaki doesn't wait. The gesture itself is invitation enough so Hanamaki pushes in all the way. All the air leaves Iwaizumi's lungs at once because he's been craving this feeling, this touch, this moment. As his hands start to tremble once more, approaching the tipping edge, one of them trails up to Hanamaki's back and his nails dig into the soft skin, whilst his other hand brushes along the sofa material until it finds Oikawa's.  
  
Their hands interlock, squeezing each other tightly with each wave of pleasure or need for extra physical contact. Iwaizumi's squeezes start to become stronger, less controlled and much more reflex, so Oikawa can tell he's getting close. He hums under his breath and raises their hands to his lips, pressing a soft and reassuring kiss to the back of Iwaizumi's hand. Matsukawa smiles at the soft display, easing up on his thrusts to allow Oikawa the tender moment, especially since Iwaizumi will need guidance through his oncoming orgasm. The _hours_ of drawing him to tipping point and then back again will come back for vengeance when Hanamaki hits the right spot, and Iwaizumi isn't going to last much longer.  
  
“Takahiro.” The low gruff tone from Matsukawa lets Hanamaki know that he should stop teasing and trying to elongate the time they spend connected. He leans forwards and kisses Iwaizumi roughly, arms wrapping around him and almost lifting him off the sofa as he fucks into him fast and rough, their tongues tangling as Iwaizumi's back straightens up and his toes curl, his nails dig into Hanamaki's back sharply, his hand clenched around Oikawa's, and-  
  
Like a tsunami, it hits him, surging and powerful. A whispered _“Yes!”_ is drawn from his lips as he arches his back, throwing his head back and tightening his legs around Hanamaki's waist as hard as he can.  
  
“That's it, Hajime, you've got it.” A few seconds later, and he collapses boneless onto the sofa, panting heavily. Hanamaki continues to thrust into him until Iwaizumi raises a hand in a silent gesture to stop. Oikawa shuffles into a position where he can still take Matsukawa's cock whilst reaching out and stroking Hanamaki until he can't keep up the grip any longer, his own end approaching rapidly.  
  
“Cum for me, Tooru.”  
  
“Issei!” He clenches tightly around Matsukawa - whether it's on purpose or not, Matsukawa doesn't know - and grinds down into the sofa. 

There's a moment of silence where Matsukawa and Hanamaki stare at him with deadpan expressions as Oikawa displays a peace sign with no guilt. Rolling his eyes, Hanamaki exits the room to go to the kitchen, where they store baby wipes and stain remover in the cupboard under the sink.  
  
“... You're clearing that up.”  
  
“Noooo! Cleaning is Hajime's thing! He can do it!” Matsukawa pulls out of Oikawa with a soft chuckle as he looks lovingly over at Iwaizumi - still sitting on the sofa with a dazed look of pleasure.  
  
“I don't think Hajime will be doing anything for a while~.” Iwaizumi grins lightly, nodding in agreement. His fingers are still interlocked lazily with Oikawa's, his thumb brushing over Iwaizumi's knuckles. Just as Oikawa is closing his eyes to savour the peace of the moment, a damp cloth is dropped over his face.  
  
“Ew! Taka!” A cheerful laugh confirms it was _exactly_ who he suspected, so Oikawa pouts and grabs the cloth off his face to start scrubbing the sofa. He almost yelps when something cold touches his backside, until he realises Matsukawa is using a baby wipe to clean him.  
  
“Why don't you take Hajime upstairs to rest? Hiro and I have... Unfinished business~.” The duo wiggle their eyebrows at each other and Oikawa rolls his eyes at their display. A squeeze around his hand snaps his attention back to Iwaizumi, who's rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand, looking like he's ready to drop.  
  
“Please?” His sleepy mumble makes Oikawa's heart skip a beat, and he noticed Hanamaki dramatically pause in cleaning up Iwaizumi to grip at his chest. Even Matsukawa stops with the wipes for a second. A soft smile dawns on Oikawa's face, lip-sided and loving.  
  
“Okay, Hajime~. We'll leave these two to go at it like bunnies!” He shuffles off the sofa and gently sweeps Iwaizumi into his arms, a move that shocked many to see because who knew _Oikawa_ was nearly as strong as Iwaizumi?, and carries him off up the stairs to the comfort of bed.  
  
And, if Hanamaki or Matsukawa know they can be heard fucking through the floorboards, they certainly don't quieten down.


	9. September 30th - IwaOi Stripper AU

 “You don’t seem like the type to come here,” Oikawa quips as he pulls a curtain behind him, enclosing himself with Iwaizumi, then straddling his lap. He teases a finger around Iwaizumi’s tie, twirling it around playfully. “And you definitely don’t seem like the type to get a private booth.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t pay to get judged either.” Iwaizumi glances daggers at Oikawa, a strange change in tone. Most people who came in to a private boot were so head over heels infatuated with the person they’d hired that they wouldn’t dare speak back, they’d happily let them be sassed and accept any sort of dominance and toying their stripper may dish out. Iwaizumi evidently was not the token case, but then, Oikawa had already sussed that out.

“Tension, tension~. Sounds like you need me to fix that, hmm?” Oikawa loosens Iwaizumi’s tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt. Sure, it was Oikawa’s job to be stripping himself down for Iwaizumi’s viewing pleasure, but he was at least going to try and set the tone as more casual. That, and it wasn’t often he had customers who weren’t creepy older gentlemen. It was a nice change having a young stud lusting after him. Maybe he was rich. Oikawa wouldn’t mind a young, hot sugar-daddy.

 

Oikawa’s usual work outfit always started the same way. A tight, white button up shirt that did everything in its powers to showcase the muscles in his arms and shoulders and back. If he flexed he could probably rip the thing apart. Maybe the club should invest in using that to woo people who like big, strong men. On top of that was a sleeveless, grey pinstripe waistcoat, the buttons ever so slightly stretching over his pectorals. His pants were plain work pants, but ever so easy to pry off his legs, underneath is some loose-hanging boxers (some customers prefer their strip tease to hit a little closer to home, fantasies of their partner coming home from work and stripping down to barebones for them), and below that, for those who are willing to go that far, is an absurdly skimpy jock strap.

“Would you do the honours?” Oikawa slithers on to Iwaizumi’s lap, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck and using his other to pat his chest, signalling Iwaizumi to do the unbuttoning for him. First the waistcoat opens, then the shirt, both still on but now revealing his open chest, smooth and toned. Oikawa shuffle around, wrapping his thighs around Iwaizumi’s waist, idly fiddling with his tie again.

“We don’t often get customers like you around here. I’m so lucky.” Oikawa teases off his waistcoat, and the dress shirt soon follows. Oikawa guides Iwaizumi’s hand to his crotch, gently nudging his hand against his cock and making sure he notices, then directing it towards the button of his pants. He lets Iwaizumi unbutton and unzip. “Here because the wife’s unfulfilling? Stressed at work? Or are you just a personal fan~” Oikawa stands up and with one quick tug of his waist, his pants are around his ankles, kicked off and his shoes and socks soon follow. He starts grinding against Iwaizumi’s lap, a usual part of the act, but there’s an enthusiasm about Oikawa’s movements that feels real.

“Stress.”

“Single?” Iwaizumi mumbles out confirmation. Oikawa smirks and suddenly there’s a more malicious smile in his eyes. He wanted to go above and beyond the call of duty. He pulls Iwaizumi up and backs him against the wall. His finger hooks his underwear and hoists them down, joining the pile of Oikawa’s stripped down clothes and leaving him in just a jock strap. He starts trying to tease Iwaizumi, his hand running up his shirt, with little room to escape in their small, private booth. Then all of a sudden, Iwaizumi snaps. He pushes Oikawa to the other wall of their booth.

“So is it a part of the job to get hard for your customers?” Iwaizumi looks down at a skimpy jock that’s struggling to avoid letting Oikawa’s erect cock burst out. Oikawa likes this. His customer taking charge when he’s already decided that he’s gotten lucky with work today. It wasn’t business to try and hook up with customers, and up until now, Oikawa never wanted to.

“Just for you. Free of charge.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi lock in a kiss, haphazard and messy. Their tongues overlap, Oikawa playfully nibbles at Iwaizumi’s lip until they pull apart, pausing, breathing in each other’s air as their eyes meet, frozen both in shock and infatuation.

“So what now?”

“Take me home. Use me. I don’t want your money. I want you.”

“Get dressed up again then. My car’s parked out back.” Iwaizumi grabs a handful of Oikawa’s clothing and pushes it in to his chest with a smirk on his face. He couldn’t wait to see him take it off a second time, this time in the enclosure that is his apartment.

 

****

Oikawa threw himself on to Iwaizumi’s bed as soon as they came through the door. Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The coy stripper had suddenly started acting like a child in glee as he rolled around on Iwaizumi’s bed in awe of the room. It was your standard inner-city apartment, only a little larger and seemingly a lot more chic and modern. He came across as not necessarily rich but as a man with a lot of money to spend on things like strip shows.

“A king bed just for you?”

“A king bed for both of us now.” Iwaizumi smirks as he starts quickly undressing out of his work clothes, piece by piece. Oikawa does the same, wasting no time at all getting naked in the middle of the strangers bed. Oikawa watches intently as Iwaizumi goes down to his underwear, his eye absolutely taken by the bulge tenting his boxers. Oikawa’s favourite part of guys stripping off was always seeing their underwear come off, he loved the slow teasing reveal of their cock before it sprung out at full mast, then the boxers coming off and their naked body being on show. It was a sight to see.

“Enjoying the view?” Oikawa was a little awestruck to respond. His mind ran through a lot of things he could reply with, but most of them seemed to end up in the same place: “It’s so fucking thick.”

Oikawa started rummaging around drawers without asking. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to take much issue with it, perhaps he thought Oikawa’s attention was genuine and not some attempt to get in to his house and steal jewellery and money. He did at least have to ask him what he was so eagerly looking for.

“Uh, lube?”

“Bathroom cabinet. I’ll do it.” Iwaizumi disappeared for a moment to rummage through a shelf that had enough expensive colognes to make Oikawa raise his estimate of Iwaizumi’s net worth if he had seen it himself. He came back to see Oikawa lying in the middle of his bed, moaning softly and gently stroking his cock, milking himself of precum and massaging it in to the head of his cock with his thumb.

“Starting without me?” Iwaizumi teases. He sits down on the bed and puts Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders, squeezing some lube on to his fingers and easing them in to his hole one by one until three twirled around, nudging Oikawa’s prostate and making him squirm. Oikawa pants in exhaustion as soon as Iwaizumi stops.

“You know, for somebody who works as a stripper for a living, I would have thought you wouldn’t react so strongly to just getting fingered.” Iwaizumi teases as he starts coating his cock in lube.

“Hey, I strip for money, I don’t get fucked for money. There’s a difference.” Oikawa pouts and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s nape affectionately. “I’m just used to taking charge is all.” A smirk forms at the corners of his mouth as he rolls Iwaizumi over, and almost in the blink of an eye, Oikawa is on top, Iwaizumi’s hands are pressed against the frame of his bed, and Iwazumi’s tie, which Oikawa had deceptively been hiding since Iwaizumi left to get lube, was now wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrists and binding him to his bed. “So taking charge is what I’m going to do. Free of charge. No need to thank me.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have fallen for the cutesy gimmick.”

“Gimmick? Me? Being cutesy? How dare you. I’m adorable I’ll have you know.” Oikawa straddles Iwaizumi’s waist, gulping as he looks at the sheer size of his cock, then starts lowering his hips until it’s prodding at his entrance. “Do I look cutesy like this?” Oikawa slowly eases Iwaizumi’s cock in to him, holding it firm at the base until there’s enough of it in him to rest his hands on Iwaizumi’s stomach for support, sliding it down until he’s sitting a little uncomfortably on it down to the base. His soft, gentle moaning as he does so makes Iwaizumi really, really wish he wasn’t tied up right now. Oikawa was right, he was cute, and Iwaizumi just wanted to savage him right now.

 

“Ever been powerbottomed before…” Oikawa pauses for a moment. “Here I am about to milk you dry and I don’t even know your name. That’s not gonna be as fun when riding your thick cock makes me want to scream it out.” Oikawa gently grinds his hips with Iwaizumi inside him.

“Hajime. And yours?”

“Oh you know my name. You asked for my act specifically, didn’t you?”

“Your real name. I don’t want to fall for some stripper act. I want to fall for you, the real you.” Oikawa smiles warmly at Iwaizumi’s genuine interests in him as a person. It’s a nice change from older men ogling his ass and treating him like a piece of meat for rent.

“Tooru. Short and easy for you to scream out, right?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be screaming that much with you riding my dick.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that. I think you’re going to want to get a little personal and a little desperate later on. There’s a lot you can do with a tied up chunk of meat with a cock I’d happily keep around me forever. Especially when I might not get another chance.” Oikawa smirks suspiciously. Iwaizumi weakly struggles against his wrists binds and submits to Oikawa’s perversions.

 

“I wonder how fast I can ride something this big. I’ve never tried before.” Oikawa thinks aloud, shrugs his shoulders and starts gently raising and lowering his hips on Iwaizumi’s cock. He moans gently, thin beads of precum trickling down the underside of his adorable, upwardly curved cock. Iwaizumi just wants to grab it and make it cum, but Oikawa obviously wants to take things at this own pace. His own slow, languid pace, and it’s killing Iwaizumi. He wants more.

“Faster.”

“Faster?” Oikawa mewls. “Why would you want me to go faster? Don’t you want to last? I feel so tight around you, you’ll blow straight away if I go at it. But okay, if you insist.” Oikawa starts bouncing up and down on Iwaizumi. His moans grow significantly louder, almost screaming with pleasure as he feels himself stretched, he feels his prostate being slammed in to only milking him of more precum, his cock slapping against Iwaizumi’s stomach every time he sinks in to the hilt of his cock and leaving a small pool of his pre behind. Iwaizumi starts bucking his hips, every time Oikawa takes every inch of Iwaizumi in, he gets slammed deeper making him start to scream out Iwaizumi’s name.

“Close. Close, Tooru.” Iwaizumi moans out, bucking his hips faster in to Oikawa as Oikawa throws his head back in pleasure, feeling himself getting close to an overwhelmingly pleasurable prostate orgasm, feeling lightheaded and dizzied with pleasure. Iwaizumi’s groaning turns in to full on submissive moaning as he feels himself being pushed over his limit. Oikawa feels the heat of Iwaizumi’s cum filling his hole, and fuck, there is a lot of it. He tries to ride a little longer but Iwaizumi stops moving his hips as he climaxes, and Oikawa’s too caught up in the pleasure to finish himself off by riding Iwaizumi’s cock through to his own hands free orgasm. So much for that. He just had to settle for being edged for now.

 

Oikawa raises his hips and Iwaizumi’s cock slides out effortlessly, as well as a small trail of Iwaizumi’s cum, the rest of which trickles down Oikawa’s thighs with a mess of lube, and the rest of it inside him. He fingers himself a little to assess, a lot more dripping out, but Oikawa couldn’t care less about the mess as he feels the warmth of Iwaizumi’s load streaming down his legs. He unties Iwaizumi who sighs in relaxation.

“So, did you enjoy the show?” Oikawa smirks as he looks down as his own erect cock, twitching and almost aching to be touched.

“Encore.”

“If you say so. Already up for round two?” Oikawa gently strokes Iwaizumi’s half-hard cock to try and bring it back to full mast.

“Oh I don’t mean for me.” Iwaizumi repeats Oikawa’s actions and ties his wrists to the bedposts with the tie he had just been untied with before Oikawa can even realise what’s going on. Whilst Iwaizumi had been tied up lying on his back so that Oikawa could ride him, Oikawa was on his knees with his arms forcing him to lean forward.

“Oh you fucker.”

“So, want to cum? You look pretty desperate.” Iwaizumi slides between Oikawa’s legs, Oikawa’s shins straddling Iwaizumi’s body as he sits up ever so slightly so he can take the tip of Oikawa’s cock in his mouth. Oikawa can’t even see what Iwaizumi is doing from his position. He only had to sit and take it.

 

Iwaizumi slides more of Oikawa’s cock in to his mouth. It’s easy when he’s so soaked in his own precum. Oikawa can’t believe that Iwaizum is so adept at deepthroating. He feels his cock twitching in the back of his throat so desperate to cum already. Iwaizumi slides two fingers in to Oikawa’s hole, teasingly giving him a prostate massage which all but pushes him over his limit, only for Iwaizumi to stop. Oikawa whimpers as his orgasm is denied and his cock is enveloped by the cold air replacing the heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“The show must go on, right?” Iwaizumi teases and Oikawa groans. He may be regretting this soon. “How about one more?” Iwaizumi starts swallowing Oikawa’s cock again as he resumes fingering his most sensitive spot. Oikawa’s hips instinctively buck against Iwaizumi, but it does nothing to stop him from picking up on his ever increasing in volume moans, pulling off as he feels Oikawa is getting a little too close.

“Please. Hajime.”

“Hmm, no.” Iwaizumi keeps it up, teasing him, stopping, blowing him, stopping, deepthroating his cock and stopping until every time he pulls off, Oikawa is begging and pleading to be allowed to cum. He wants it so badly and Iwaizumi won’t let him.

“Please, Hajime please. No more.” Oikawa is on the verge of breaking down. The assertive stripper that had teased his way in to being brought home was reduced to a sobbing mess that was desperate for release, wanting to do anything to get that sweet feeling of orgasm. He’d do anything for it right now. Iwaizumi thought he could have a lot more fun if he did give it. Teasing was getting boring anyway. He figured that Oikawa was just going to start sobbing with desperation over and over. He didn’t like the repetition. He thought he’d do something new.

 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa as he takes his cock in his mouth again. His arms are wrapped around Oikawa’s thighs so he can support himself in this position for as long as possible. Oikawa can’t even control himself anymore, he tries bucking his hip wildly against Iwaizumi’s throat, but it eventually just degrades in to shaking with pleasure as he feels himself drawing close. So many denials left his cock so sensitive to every touch. Every lap of Iwaizumi’s tongue against the tip felt like heaven. He could feel his orgasm building up until in no time at all, he was filling Iwaizumi’s throat with his cum.

“Thank you… thank you,” Oikawa pants as Iwaizumi milks his cock dry for every last drop of his cum, but he doesn’t stop there. He keeps going. He keeps sucking Oikawa’s cock. He knows that there’s no way that Oikawa can get away. Iwaizumi is holding his thighs in place and his arms are tied up. All he can do is hope and pray that Iwaizumi is going to be merciful, because the longer Iwaizumi goes on after Oikawa’s orgasm, the more torturous the pleasure becomes, overstimulating him until he’s begging and pleading for Iwaizumi to stop. His entire body shakes, rocked with pleasure yet craving it to end. His moans turn to fully fledged screams of pleasure as Iwaizumi’s merciless tongue toys with Oikawa’s cock more and more. He tries to struggle and back away, but he’s held firmly in place. His breathing becomes so hyperventilated trying to cope that he gets dizzy and feels like he could pass out at any moment from the sheer pleasure. His struggles get weaker and weaker as his body is sapped of its energy. Iwaizumi won’t stop, he seems to want to all but break Oikawa. Oikawa’s begging and pleading to stop becomes laboured until it eventually stops, all that’s left is Oikawa too exhausted to fight back, but his body still totally overstimulated. All he can do is whimper and moan, his mouth wide open and drooling at the corners, his body occasionally twitching. Iwaizumi keeps up for a little longer, letting Oikawa relish in his total submission for a little longer until he stops.

 

“Are you okay?” As soon as Iwaizumi had stopped, Oikawa immediately collapsed on to the bed. Iwaizumi untied the tie that bound his wrists, but Oikawa didn’t respond. He was too exhausted to move. He was drained. Iwaizumi, as the strong man he was, saw it in their best interests to hoist Oikawa up, drag him in to the bathroom and drop him in the tub. He started running the water, cleaning him up with a washcloth as Oikawa’s energy came back and he started chatting with Iwaizumi again while enjoying him cleaning him up. He whimpers a little as Iwaizumi has to finger him just to clean him of his own load, but other than that, Oikawa is back to his usual toying self. Iwaizumi gets drinks while he sits next to Oikawa, relaxing.

“Why can’t all my customers be like you, Hajime?”

“You won’t need customers anymore if you stay here. I can afford another mouth to feed.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa smiles warmly. He didn’t think he was serious when he idly thought over having Iwaizumi as a sugar-daddy, or at least in this case, somebody who would feed him, fuck him, and let him share a king sized bed.

“At least for long enough for you to get a job. I have connections. I can help.”

“You bring a stripper home, you fuck him until he’s incapacitated, then you offer to let him move it.”

“Isn’t that normal?” They both laugh. Oikawa takes a moment to be serious.

“But… really? No strings attached, I live here, I live with you, I eat with you, I sleep with you.”

“Isn’t that how you’re supposed to treat your partner?”

“Partner?”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry… if this was just a one night thing… I…”

“Sounds nice.”

“What?”

“Sounds nice.” Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a brisk peck on the cheek before sliding deeper in to the tub. “Partner. I’ve never had that before.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. That uh, that was my first time.”

“Wait, really? Oh my god. I went way too far. I thought you were experienced. I thought-“

“I don’t give a shit. Do it more often. I like a man who makes me his bitch in bed. You know, as long as I get to return the favour from time to time.”

“You really are going to be a handful to keep around, aren’t you?”

“A handful you want to keep around, right?”

“Absolutely.”


	10. October 7th - TsukkiYama

“Tsukki, when was last time we went out to dinner together?” Yamaguchi looks up from his book, pushes his reading glasses aside to focus on Tsukki taking out an assortment of pots and pans in preparation for dinner.

“Some time ago. Probably an anniversary.” Tsukki immediately realises what Yamaguchi is subtly asking him and decides to play along.

“Mm, I think it was our first day of college earlier this year when our parents wanted to say goodbye.”

“That wasn’t really ‘together’ that was ‘out for dinner’, not quite the same thing.” Tsukki argues semantics as a distraction from having to start dinner. It was getting a little late and he just wanted to get some food. He wasn’t frustrated with distraction, he just wasn’t a fan of not getting his food.

“Well maybe we can go out tonight? You seem tired, and I can’t cook for shit. I’ll even pay.” Tsukki realises that Yamaguchi has premeditated this to the point where he knows that if he says no, Yamaguchi will be totally destroyed inside. The problem is, he wants to say no. He isn’t really feeling it tonight.

“I don’t know, I’m feeling rustic. Something made myself,” Tsukki lies, knowing he just can’t be bothered going out in to a public setting, dressing up and having to act formal for 2 hours while they wait to eat.

“Come on! It’ll be fun. Just once. We don’t do enough fun things anymore. College is making us too busy. I promise it’ll be worth it. I’ll do anything to make you enjoy it.” Yamaguchi is pleading like a stray puppy that wants to be taken in. Tsukki wants to fall for it like he always does, but he has leverage.

“Anything? I really don’t want to, I had other plans tonight, but anything?” Tsukki has a perverse grin on his face. Yamaguchi doesn’t notice, too busy thinking he’s hooked in Tsukki and they were going to enjoy a nice evening together.

“Yeah! Oh man, I’m excited now. Time to get dressed up.” Yamaguchi gets up and tries to dart in to the bedroom, but Tsukki grabs him by the shoulder and meets him eye to eye.

“Anything to make me go out to dinner. You really want me to make you happy by taking you out to dinner, so you’ll do anything. Well, I think what’d make me happy… it might not make you happy. Well, I think it would, I know how much of a pervert you are.” Tsukki trails a hand down the waistline of Yamaguchi’s pants and gently strokes his cock to tease him.

“…Kei?”

“Mhm?” Yamaguchi’s face turns a deep red from his blushing, still not quite sure what Tsukki is trying to imply.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well. What I wanted to do tonight was to tie you up, make you submit to me, make you scream and beg and plead for me to give you more and less at the same time. I guess if I’m going to have to spend my time going out for dinner, I can still have a little bit of fun in a different way. I know you’ve love it. Like I said, you’re a submissive perv, aren’t you? I bet you’d love it.” Yamaguchi’s face is so flushed red it looks fit to burst in embarrassment and yet excitement. So much for a romantic night out. Tsukki wasn’t going to be having any of it, and Yamaguchi knows it’s because he said he would bend to Tsukki’s will. He just didn’t think it’d be like this.

“What… what did you, um, have in mind?” Yamaguchi barely has a clue how to respond to Tsukki being so forward. Sure, he has a humiliation kink, and yet for such a shy and reserved person, being humiliated in public is simultaneously the ultimate embarrassment he can’t bear to deal with, and one of his biggest turn-ons.

“Let’s see… First of all, I’m gonna get a pretty big remote control plug and put it in you. Big enough so you feel full and stretched, like you’re being fucked in public.” Yamaguchi squirms on the spot at the idea. “And I’ll make sure to only pick the best and most fun moments to change the speed for you. I have a nice little app on my phone so I can discreetly… well, discreetly for me. I’m pretty sure the whole world is going to get to see you being a little perv, but I can change the speed and pattern whenever I want. You know how it is. You know I can make you cum just by setting everything to its strongest speed and leaving you there ride through it.” Tsukki’s smirk is a mix of maliciousness and excitement.

“I can take that…” Yamaguchi is passive. Excited, but passive.

“You don’t think that’s all, do you?” Yamaguchi gulps. “Let’s see, I think I’ll make you wear our vibrating cock ring too. It wouldn’t be as fun if you weren’t having to spend the entire night trying to hide that you’re hard and leaking precum for hours, would it? And it gives you more incentive to try and hold out for as long as possible. I’m sure you don’t want me to make you end up in an overstimulated ball on the restaurant floor, moaning and pleading for me to stop, unable to get up and walk away because your knees are so weak from the pleasure and feeling your cum dripping down your thigh and soaked in to your boxers, right?” Yamaguchi stares blankly, speechless, how can somebody react to that kind of pleasurable threat? Tsukki gives him a pat on the back, wraps his arm around his shoulder and walks with him towards the bedroom to get Yamaguchi nice and prepared for their exciting night out.

 

Tsukki, having stripped down Yamaguchi, brings him to the bathroom. Stood in front of the mirror, he hoists up Yamaguchi’s leg by the thigh. He pumps a small amount of lube from the bottle they keeper there on to his fingers then eases one, then two, then three fingers inside of Yamaguchi. He was perhaps a little too teasing and enthusiastic in prepping him as Yamaguchi was impatiently whimpering as Tsukki toyed with him. Eventually, he stops and replaces his fingers with the remote control buttplug, Yamaguchi wincing slightly in pleasure as it fully enters him, and the bub at the tip nestles against his prostate. “Oh,” he thinks. “I didn’t think it’d be vibrating there.”

Tsukki drops Yamaguchi’s thigh and sees his wonderfully rigid posture as he stands in slight embarrassment with his toy inside him, trying to adjust. It can’t all be a problem to Yamaguchi, seeing as his hard cock is dripping a small bead of precum down the underside. Tsukki smirks and slides the cock ring down to the base of his shaft, a simple device, push a button, it vibrates almost uncomfortably rumbly for something so quiet. Great, at least one thing would be quiet tonight.

Yamaguchi, still rather frozen in discomfort watches as Tsukki pulls his underwear up around his waist, gently tucking his faintly vibrating cock in to them, smirking at the immediate wet patch of precum, and smirking broader at the obvious tenting as Yamaguchi stays completely hard, just as he had planned. He wasn’t going to be able to hide that at any point tonight. He tells Yamaguchi to dress himself, forcing him to get used to moving around with his toys because there was no way he was going to let Yamaguchi awkwardly stay at home, frozen on the spot in the bathroom because he’s a little uncomfortable. He gets suitably dressed for the occasion, dress shirt, waistcoat, tie, pants. Yamaguchi was perhaps regretting wanting a nice, luxurious night out. High establishment perhaps is not the place to be turned in to a moaning mess.

“Time to make sure this thing works.” Tsukki fiddles with his phone

“Wait, what? Ah!” Yamaguchi immediately loses strength in his knees and falls to the floor, legs splayed and supporting himself with his palms planted firmly on the ground. He moans weakly as he stares a submissive glance at Tsukki. God, he was so turned on.

“That strong, huh? Maybe I should just never go above 50%, seeing as you can’t even handle 10. Or…” Tsukki doesn’t finish, he just smirks as he offers Yamaguchi a hand, pulls him up and leads him to the door. “I’ve already called a cab. We’ll be there soon enough.”

 

“Where can I take you?” Yamaguchi awkwardly shuffles in to the back seat, trying to keep himself quiet as sitting down on his toy makes him feel just that little bit fuller. Tsukki names off a restaurant and the cab heads on its way. Yamaguchi tries to stare out of the window as he looks for distractions to focus on. Tsukki is idly using his phone. Yamaguchi is nervous about whether or not Tsukki is just waiting for a moment to mess with him with the app that controls his vibrator. The driver’s eyes keep glancing to Yamaguchi shuffling uncomfortably with a coat on his lap (of course, to hide his vibrating-ring adorned cock at full mast in his pants).

“Is he okay back there?”

“Oh, he just gets a little car sick. He’ll be fine.”

“Oh if he’s car sick I’m opening a window. 5,000 yen cleaning charge if he pukes back there.” The driver’s total misinterpretation of the situation leads to Yamaguchi’s window being wide open, the cold chill sending a shiver down his already shaking spine.

 

They arrive, Tsukki pays the driver, and they walk in to the restaurant. Tsukki pressed the weakest setting on the vibrator as they enter. The hustle and bustle of the location muted the sounds it made, including the soft ones escaping Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Table for two. Tsukishima.” Tsukki gives their information and they’re lead to the table. Tsukki has to hold Yamaguchi’s hand along the way just to get him mobile. He winces again as he sits down and presses the toy further against his prostate. The waiter offers to take his coat, but he’d rather leave it on his lap to cover his erection. Tsukki tells the waiter ‘yes’, and Yamaguchi is suddenly uncovered before he has a moment to think. He covers his waist with the tablecloth after realising that a napkin just doesn’t do the job.

“You look like you’re hiding something.” Tsukki laughs as a waited brings them their drinks. He gives him a quick thank you and waits for Yamaguchi to return to the conversation.

“No kidding I am!” His voice is like an aggressive whisper. Tsukki has his phone concealed under the tablecloth and in his hand. He pushes the vibrator up a notch to 20% once Yamaguchi is done speaking.

“You don’t get to hide anything.” Tsukki has a menacing glint in his eye. “Take your cock out under the table. Or else.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Or else.” Tsukki is sterner in his tone.

“Or else what?”

“Or else I turn this vibrator up to 100% right now, and I think such a sudden change, as opposed to slowly building you up, would probably make you cum right now in front of everyone, and you’d have to get to the bathroom and take the toy out while trying to find strength in your legs while being overstimulated by my toy and your cock ring. That, or you just have to spend the entire evening sitting on the spot with a puddle of cum soaked in to your boxers. Your choice. Or, of course, you could take your cock out under the table.” Yamaguchi cautiously obliges, having to shuffle a little to get his erect cock out of his fly. He groans a little as his cock takes the full force of the vibrations of his ring. Now that his cock isn’t pressed against his thigh, his body isn’t absorbing most of the vibrations. He can feel it tingling his cock at full strength.

“There. I did it.” Yamaguchi whines. The heat from their bodies trapped under the table cloth surrounds his dick.

“Lovely. I think I might just reward you for that.” Tsukki brings his vibrator to 40%, twice as strong as before. Yamaguchi immediately buries his face in to his hands on the table and feels more precum dripping teasingly down his cock, helped by the vibrators shaking it downwards. He isn’t sure if he hates the cock ring or the vibrator more right now.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you’re not too bored.” The waiter looks at Yamaguchi’s head in his hands, assuming he was very fed up with the service. “What would you like to order this evening?” Tsukki kicks off a shoe totally nonchalantly under the table and starts teasing Yamaguchi’s cock and orders food while nothing happens. Yamaguchi, feeling his cock about to burst and being milked of its precum, completely awkwardly asks for ‘the same’ just to get the waiter away. Tsukki laughs, both because the vibrating ring on Yamaguchi’s cock tickles him slightly, and because of his reaction.

 

Once their food arrives, Yamaguchi seems to struggle to eat it. He makes an attempt to go quickly, but the distraction is a little overwhelming. Tsukki is enjoying his food, but is enjoying watching Yamaguchi more. He can see his struggle, and he knows he has leverage.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying it.”

“No, it’s good, it’s just… you fucking know what it is, Kei.” Yamaguchi pouts as he stuffs another forkful of food in to his mouth, slowly eats it and puts his knife and fork down as if to indicate he’s finished with only half of it gone.

“Well I like seeing you enjoying yourself. Finish it all. Or else. I think I’ve already threatened you, haven’t I? You know what’s up.” Tsukki took the last mouthful of his food. He had finished and Yamaguchi had a lot of catching up to do. Tsukki started by teasing his vibrator up to 70%. It was quite the skip. Yamaguchi immediately dropped his fork in shock. He could barely even feel the vibrating ring on his cock anymore. The toy in his ass was so strong that his mind was totally distracting. It was only when Tsukki went back to kicking his shoes off and teasing Yamaguchi under the table with his feet that he realised just how close he was.

“Remember. You cum and you have to put up with it all night. We’re not leaving until we’ve finished and paid the bills. You blow and you’re just gonna have to try and keep quiet with the overstimulation. You’ve only got yourself to blame,” Tsukki whispers, leaning forward over the table while Yamaguchi finishes his food. Tsukki switches the vibrator on to its maximum setting just as Yamaguchi finishes his food. He immediately slams the fork down, covers his mouth with both hands to try his hardest to keep quiet as he feels himself cumming with Tsukki’s teasing. The embarrassment of moaning in public, the embarrassment of how loud the toy gets him, the embarrassment of cumming on Tsukki’s socks, the embarrassment of how he was going to be overstimmed, Yamaguchi was dying inside and so, so turned on. He was whining and moaning and whimpering in to his hands doing anything to desperately keep himself quiet. Tsukki stops teasing him, peels off his socks under the table, turns them inside out and slips his shoes back on while telling Yamaguchi to put the used garments in his pocket so they can get cleaned when they go home. Yamaguchi can’t focus on it. The vibrating cock ring is unrelenting with his orgasm and just makes more weak spurs of cum hit the underside of the table and trickle down his cock. He felt bad for the next customer.

 

“Is that all for you this evening, Sirs?” The waiter takes their plates and seemingly doesn’t notice Yamaguchi wailing in pleasure in to his hands.

“I’ll have dessert please. A strawberry shortcake please…”

“Oh come on!” Yamaguchi bursts out. The waiter rolls his eyes. Yamaguchi didn’t seem to be enjoying the service at all tonight, at least not from a neutral perspective.

“…to go, and the bill,” Tsukki finishes. The waiter goes back to the kitchen and Yamaguchi squirms on the spot some more, shaking, begging, pleading, anything to make this end. Just a few more minutes he thinks to himself, then the cab ride home hits him, he’s going to have to put up with this for longer. What if Tsukki ties his arms up when they get home to tease him longer? He knew that Tsukki would if he thought of it. He had so many perverted thoughts on his mind. He didn’t even notice the passage of time as Tsukki paid the bill and had his box of shortcake to go. He stood up and held Yamaguchi’s hand as they walked to the door.

“Hey, Tadashi, did I tell you that this vibrator has patterns too?” Tsukki hits a button, the toy pulsates in a pattern of low to high that catches Yamaguchi off guard and weakens his knees until he’s on the floor in public. Yamaguchi wants to cry in embarrassment and pleasure, even though onlookers just think he’s had a little too much to drink. Tsukki brings him up, half carries him to the door and throws him in the back seat of the cab, tells the driver he’s had too much to drink, to open the window, and they head on their way home.

 

They stumble in to the front door and Tsukki immediately tosses Yamaguchi on to the couch. He pulls his pants down, laughs at the huge wet patch of excess cum in his pants from the overstimulation for just so, so long, then takes those off too. Tsukki teasingly gives Yamaguchi and oversensitive handjob which just makes him shake and squirm, then pulls off the cock ring. The buttplug comes afterwards, warm from both the body heat and the motors inside it. Yamaguchi doesn’t even move afterwards. He’s too exhausted. He just lays asleep on the couch half dressed in a dress shirt, waistcoat and no pants. Tsukki loves the view. He wasn’t a huge fan of the fact he would be sleeping alone tonight, but everything leading up to it was definitely worth it.


	11. October 14th - OiKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th week of giving away fics! I wonder how long this will go on for.

The hotel was dimly lit. A small place, hidden but not dirty and certainly not cheap. A place for the rich and important of society to visit in secret when they wanted to engage in certain vices. Oikawa had decided on it the first time they’d been together and Kageyama had to admit it’s silence and privacy had grown on him.

Sometimes though he wished they could just visit each other like normal lovers. The thought was always chased away by logic and reason. Both of them had grown up into positions of authority in their respective business – rivals at that. A romantic liaison between them would be a scandal that neither wanted to be involved in and so it was his biggest kept secret.

Kageyama sighed and loosened his tie, sitting on the large bed of their room. It was the same as ever, room 505, the heavy curtains blacking out the light from the streets around them, the sheets perfectly made.

Impersonal.

Still it had become familiar to him over the years and he was glad Oikawa always got the same room. He was early as usual and he knew he had a short while before Oikawa would appear so he took the time to relax, shrugging off the black suit jacket and resting it neatly over the back of the chair. His two top buttons soon came undone but he left the loosened tie on, knowing that his lover enjoyed seeing him like this. Riling Oikawa up was (and had always been) one of his favourite activities.

 

He missed Oikawa. They’d had to cancel their last meeting after Oikawa had been suddenly called out of the country to help close a deal and it left some sort of deep seated heart ache in his wake. He wouldn’t have said he loved Oikawa in the traditional sense but he needed the elder man.

“Stupid…” He muttered to himself, laying back on the bed with his eyes resting shut. Kageyama barely noticed the door to the room opening, lost in thought, and so he jumps when he hears a familiar voice replying to him.

“Hmm? What’s stupid, Tobio?” Kageyama has never gotten used to calling Oikawa by his given name but the elder man revels in calling him Tobio. Truthfully he doesn’t mind, Oikawa is one of the only people who uses the name and it makes everything feel more intimate.

He shakes his head at the question though and opens his eyes to see Oikawa standing over him. The dark blue suit is tailored perfectly, clinging to his form in all the right places. Oikawa has his jacket thrown over his shoulder, effortlessly casual in a way that Kageyama has never been able to replicate, and the suspenders he wears only emphasise the slim, perfect line of his torso. He looks breathtakingly beautiful – as he always does in his suits – but Kageyama knows what his real style is like. It’s awful. He much prefers Oikawa dressed in his business clothes if he’s totally honest.

“Nothing. Nothing important anyway.” He says in way of replying and sits up on the bed. Oikawa leans down and meets his lips in a gentle kiss, catching Kageyama’s chin in his hand to better position him. For now, it’s just a chaste touch of lips barely a kiss, and Oikawa pulls away quickly to drop his jacket on the chair next to Kageyama’s.

“Mm, if you say so Tobio.” His voice has the same lilting quality as ever and Kageyama is unsure if he’s being teased or not. Even after years together it’s still hard to tell when Oikawa is being serious and he’s mostly given up trying to guess. He knows he’s dense after all, there’s no need to prove it to Oikawa.

“I’ve missed you.” Kageyama says instead as a reply and he reaches up to brush their lips together again, gently tugging Oikawa closer to him. They slot together easily, Oikawa tugging him up a little with a hand around Kageyama’s waist whilst his own grip finds Oikawa’s hair and grips the soft, brown strands lightly. Not enough to hurt.

Oikawa has softer lips than his own. Kageyama has made fun of his beauty routines a lot but he loves being able to taste the sweet, fruity chapstick on his lips, loves how sweet it makes Oikawa. His own are dry and cracked in comparison but he can’t stand the way chapstick feels when he applies it. He’s much happier kissing it off of Oikawa’s own mouth.

The kiss deepens and before Kageyama realises he’s being pushed back onto the bed as Oikawa’s tongue presses into his mouth. A muffled moan escapes into the kiss and Kageyama can’t help but blush when he realises he’d made the sound. Oikawa has one hand on his chest and the other planted in the soft bed as they kiss for what seems like hours and when they part Kageyama can see that his lips are red and swollen. He knows his own must be of a similar state.

“I’ve missed you too. My pretty Tobio. So pretty.” Oikawa teases him and a hand brushes dark hair out of Kageyama’s blue eyes. Kageyama is twenty-five years old and yet his shirt already feels too constrictive, his tie seeming tight around his neck despite the fact that he’s already loosened it once. He honest to god whimpers when Oikawa brushes a thumb over his lips before popping the digit into his mouth and Kageyama sucks softly.

“I can’t wait to ruin you…” His voice drops an octave and there is a dark, hungry look in Oikawa’s eyes even as he gently smiles at Kageyama. A shiver runs through the younger man but he can’t deny his excitement.

He wants Oikawa to wreck him.

 

“Mm. You should get on with it then.” It’s a miracle that his voice doesn’t crack as he pushes back against Oikawa’s teasing but he loves the grin that he gets in response. They both love this game, it’s what kept drawing them back to each other over and over and why they’re still so in love now. Kageyama shudders when a finger runs down the exposed skin of his neck until it reaches the buttons of his shirt.

“Patience, Tobio. You’ve always lacked that virtue haven’t you?” Oikawa seems to almost coo as he begins slowly (ever so slowly) unbuttoning the white shirt Kageyama wears. There are small creases in it already from their slight tumble into the bed and Kageyama can see how his chest raises with each shuddery breath.

Oikawa doesn’t take the shirt off him, just pushes it open until his pale chest is exposed. His eyes hungrily take in everything Kageyama has to offer until he can’t help but whine. More than anything he just wants Oikawa to touch him.

Oikawa tuts but a lone finger runs down his chest and Kageyama can’t help but arch into the touch, feeling goosebumps on his arms. His fingers clench into light fists as he clutches at the sheets beneath him, staring hungrily up at Oikawa. Red lips quirk up into a smirk for a moment before Oikawa teasingly grabs at his tie and uses it to drag Kageyama into another bruising kiss. By the time he’s allowed to drop back onto the mattress he’s panting and he can feel his cock straining a little against the tight fabric of his slacks.

Oikawa deftly undoes his tie and Kageyama expects it to be thrown away but instead Oikawa wraps it around his head and his vision is stolen away as thick, grey silk covers his eyes. Kageyama lets out a tiny whimper but Oikawa soothes him with a soft sound and he tells himself to relax. Oikawa wouldn’t hurt him. Not unless he asked anyway.

Still he can’t help but jump when a finger rubs over his nipple before pinching hard. The buds on his chest are sensitive and Oikawa knows it, squeezing and twisting them both until they’re red and swollen on his chest and Kageyama is leaking into his briefs. With his vision black everything feels stronger as his body tries to make up for his lack of sight and Kageyama can’t anticipate anything. All he can do is let Oikawa touch him.

He startles when lips brush against his own but the touch can barely be called a kiss. He tries to relax again. He can hear his own panting breaths and feel his dark red cheeks, the flush spreading down his neck. When Oikawa positions himself over him Kageyama realises that his lover is still full dressed and the difference makes him whimper. There is no doubt as to who is in charge here.

“Sweet Tobio. Does it feel good? You’re so hard down here.” Oikawa presses their hips together and the sudden touch makes him cry out. It sends sparks through him, even if the touch is dulled through layers of fabric. He is pleased to note that Oikawa is just as hard even if he seems outwardly composed and in control.

“Should I help you out of these? They must be tight.” Oikawa pulls away and instead runs his fingers over the bulge between Kageyama’s thighs, popping open the button at the top of his slacks. The zipper runs down easily and he doesn’t fight Oikawa as his trousers are dragged off, dumped on the floor somewhere for later. His boxers are a similar grey to his tie and he knows there’s a wet patch near the front of them where precum has leaked from his cock.

“O-Oikawa… please, mn…!” He goes to egg Oikawa on but something is pressed between his lips. He realises that it is Oikawa’s own tie and swallows around the fabric, getting it soaked. The tie is thin enough that he can still talk around it, albeit in a muffled way, but he knows the implication. _Don’t speak unless it’s urgent._

Anticipation bubbles in his stomach and he quietly decides to comply.

 

Oikawa doesn’t waste any time in undressing himself just as much as he had done to Kageyama, although even the matter of seconds it takes Oikawa to become nude feels like torture for the ever-waiting Kageyama. He feels a sense of urgency that Oikawa has zero intention of playing off, and it kills him.

A hand hooks Kageyama’s thigh, soon followed by a second. Kageyama feels his entire body weight being hosted up almost totally upside down against Oikawa’s body. He can’t see Oikawa, but he knows that he’s pulled him in to a position for him to use his mouth wherever he damn well pleased. Oikawa moves his arms from around Kageyama’s thighs to around his waist, holding him in place, his back against Oikawa’s stomach, his cock and his ass tantalisingly close to his face.

“So, Tobio, you really want me right now, don’t you?” Kageyama’s response is as muffled as expected. Oikawa doesn’t care, he’s having too much fun seeing gravity let a droplet of Kageyama’s precum drop down from the tip of his cock on to his neck or face. Oikawa just wanted to make it so much worse for him.

Oikawa holds Kageyama’s waist tighter. He wants to make sure that no matter how hard he wriggles and squirms, he won’t be able to get away. The only thing he has to worry about is Kageyama’s legs over his shoulders. He didn’t want to be kicked in the face. It would ruin his public image if he had a black eye.

“I never was a fan of begging, you know. I’m not a man who enjoys hurting people either, you know that.” A broad smirk spreads over Oikawa’s face. “But I do love hearing a man whimper under my every move. And I love denying a man long enough for his eventual release to be the most mind numbingly pleasurable thing he’s ever felt. You don’t see enough of that side of me, do you?” Oikawa chuckles as he lets his soft sadism come to light. It’s nothing especially rough, just some gentle teasing or at least as gentle as he could be with Kageyama blindfolded and gagged with their ties.

Oikawa dips his neck and brings his lips to Kageyama’s hole, his tongue dancing circles around the entrance and eliciting the softest whines and groans muffled by Kageyama’s gag. Oikawa isn’t meticulous. His tongue leaves streaks of saliva between his tongue and Kageyama’s soft, wet skin every time he pulls away. Droplets trickle uncomfortably down his lower back until they meet Oikawa’s body and pool. Oikawa occasionally trails his tongue up to Kageyama’s balls, playfully sucking, teasing with his tongue and making Kageyama crave his cock being stroked, only for Oikawa to go back to his darting tongue, flicking it against his entrance, the searing heat so pleasurable but just not enough. Oikawa buries his face between Kageyama’s cheeks, his tongue pressing against his hole until it’s ever so slightly in. The sudden change of technique leaves Kageyama whimpering loudly - he doesn’t want to be rimmed anymore. He just wants to be fucked. If only Oikawa wasn’t enjoying seeing him like this so, so much.

“Want me to touch you, Tobio?” He responds with an almost desperate, muffled yes. Oikawa strokes Kageyama’s cock in one hand, the first few strokes milking him of his precum and leaving a mess over his chest but keeping his cock deliciously slock for Oikawa’s hand to effortlessly slide up and down. His devilish tongue teases his hole more and more, and just as Kageyama’s sounds turn in to loud moans even through his partial gag, Oikawa stops.

“You’ll thank me later. It’ll be uncomfortable right now, but you’ll thank me later. You don’t want to cum right now, in your position you’ll just mess up your cute face,” and with that, Oikawa continues as he had before, stroking Kageyama’s cock and rimming his hole, rinse and repeat, edging and edging over and over until Kageyama is a shivering mess, every touch rocking through his body and making him desperate and eager. It takes less and less time to edge him, his cock so sensitive that he’s painfully close. Even approaching edging feels more sensitive than a regular orgasm. He dreads and waits in excitement simultaneously at how powerful it’ll feel when Oikawa finally does let him stop.

 

Kageyama feels a moment of relief in his lower back as Oikawa lets go of him and his body falls flat on the bed, already exhausted just from a session of denial. He hears a bottle cap click and the all too familiar wet stickiness of lube being applied. He knows exactly what’s coming next.

Oikawa is slow and gentle with Kageyama, knowing he’s been deprived for a long time. He caresses his body as he pulls him on to his knees planting soft kisses down his neck and upper back. He presses him forward and giving him a warning that he’s about to put fingers in to warm him up. Kageyama twitches so strongly in pleasure from just fingers that Oikawa has to wonder if he’ll even last long enough for him to cum inside of Kageyama, especially if he has a condom on. He doesn’t want Kageyama to blow straight away. It’d ruin his fun.

He replaces fingers with his cock sliding it in slowly as Kageyama’s body shudders, anticipation being replaced with his body relaxing against Oikawa’s movements. Oikawa’s hands wrap around his chest to hold him close and he plants open mouthed kisses on his neck, tasting salt on the skin there. When he starts bucking his hips Kageyama immediately starts screaming and the only thing keeping Oikawa’s ears from ringing being the gag in Kageyama’s mouth. His body becomes overwhelmed with the only thing keeping him on his knees being Oikawa’s arms supporting him. Kageyama feels ready to burst at any moment but Oikawa doesn’t want things to end so quickly.

He refuses to touch Kageyama’s cock.

Oikawa keeps riding Kageyama until he feels himself getting close and then he starts to toy with him, holding his cock in one hand. His thumb caresses his head with precum helping him slickly tease Kageyama’s most sensitive spots. The stimulation is already too much for Kageyama even though Oikawa gives him barely any stimulation and his cock quickly begins spurting cum. Oikawa would probably break Kageyama if he started stroking his cock now, already fucking him through his orgasm while his thumb toyed with his head and milked him dry. Kageyama’s moans peak loudly with each thrust of Oikawa’s cock in to his prostate as the tip of his cock gets toyed with. As he cums his body tightens around Oikawa, pushing him over his limit, but Oikawa picks up his pace a little to fully enjoy his orgasm and he chases his own release with quick snaps of his hips. Kageyama manages to spit out the tie and moan at full force, then once Oikawa has stopped gently overstimulating him and riding through both of their orgasms he all but collapses on to the messy bedsheets below him.

 

“You know my favourite thing about these expensive hotel rooms, Tobio?” Oikawa unties the makeshift blindfold and tries to sit him up at the end of the bed. Oikawa may have gotten a little rough as Kageyama winces with pain though Oikawa is unsure whether it be from the sudden change in brightness or just his ass.

“What?”

“The fancy bathrooms. They’re great for aftercare. I can treat you as fantastically as you deserve to be treated.” Oikawa holds his hand out and pulls Kageyama up, his knees weak and struggling for stability.  He quickly ends up falling into Oikawa’s arms. He giggles and leads him in to the bathroom.

“Now, we have to get you in tip top shape. You have to look your best for work, don’t you? I’m sure it would be a lot of fun to mark and leave you roughed up so everyone at work knows exactly what you’ve been doing, or maybe to toy with you with a remote control, but I’m not that mean.” Oikawa smiles at his imagination. Maybe he would one day.


	12. October 21st - IwaOi x Male

“You’re such a pain sometimes.”

Oikawa hooks a finger under the blindfold around his partners eyes just far enough for him to catch an image of Oikawa winking at him. He releases and plunges him back in to darkness.

“Isn’t he a pain, Hajime?” No response. He doesn’t need nor expect one. “Such a pain. We try so hard to keep you happy, and you never seem satisfied. We had to take things in to our own hands. You only have yourself to blame really. You’re the one who said he’d let us do whatever we like. Any complaints, speak up now.” Oikawa giggles as his gagged boyfriend doesn’t utter a single response. He couldn’t, of course, but he could at least whine loud enough to let them know something was wrong. Instead, he was just sitting in nervous anticipation of how Oikawa and Iwaizumi would have their way with him.

“I don’t think he can concentrate enough.” Iwaizumi’s voice bellows through the room as he finally speaks up.

“How so?”

“He’s tied up, he’s blindfolded, he’s gagged, but he can still hear us saying what we’re going to do next. He can hear us coming. I think we should fix that.” Iwaizumi opens his palm to reveal noise cancelling earplugs. How cruel.

“Lead the way.” Oikawa smirks as he hears the soft whimpers of struggle coming from his boyfriend. Once his earplugs are in, his world is restricted to just touch. In this state, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the last people he should be giving up the rights to his body to.

 

Oikawa runs a soft, teasing finger up their boyfriend’s body. He twitches the seat he finds himself bound to, arms behind him and calves firmly strapped to the chair legs.

“Do you think he realises what he’s let us do?” Oikawa’s hand falls down to his boyfriends cock and starts gently stroking it. A few beads of built up precum trickle down his cock with the first few strokes leaving a glistening trail behind. Muffled mewls of pleasure fail to escape from behind his gag. Iwaizumi and Oikawa wonder just how he feels right now.

“You should give a few warning shots.” Iwaizumi chuckles, daring Oikawa to do his worst.

Oikawa is happy to oblige, not stopping in stroking his partners cock, but using his free hand to peg his nose shut, cutting off his breathing in addition to his gagged mouth. A few guttural whines are the only response he can offer as he feels himself inches away from the point of blacking out, yet Oikawa doesn’t stop toying with his cock. Eventually he gives him a brief moment of release, a few short breaths, before suffocating him again. Oikawa pays so much attention to his partner, making sure he doesn’t accidentally kill him as he has zero ability to fight back.

“Uh, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi’s speaking brings Oikawa to a stop. His line of view went right to Oikawa’s hand wrapped around their boyfriend’s dick.

“Oh.” Oikawa’s hand is a slick mess of cum that he’d unwittingly been smearing over the bound man’s cock. He had been too focused on the breath play and didn’t even notice the orgasm. Poor boy. He couldn’t imagine how the physical overstimulation felt while sensory deprived and choking. Still, the fact he came so quickly said all that Oikawa and Iwaizumi needed: He was so, so in to this.

 

“He needs a little time to cool down. I think we can make that just a little quicker though, what do you say?” A broad smirk spreads across Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa needs no more direction before acting. Both men all but worship his body, their hands trailing up and down his torso and every gentle touch makes him twitch in desperation. There’s nothing he wants more right now than to dull his senses.

“I’m not gonna let him finish so quickly this time,” he says. Oikawa learns from his mistakes, and he’s going to use it to make things so delectably worse for his boyfriend.

“Please, do explain,” Iwaizumi retorts. “It’s not like he can hear anything we say.”

“Fair, fair. He can’t exactly keep himself quiet, fight back or hide his pleasure. I’ll just edge him and edge him and edge him every time he looks like he’s getting close. Maybe that’ll teach him to not finish so fast next time.” Oikawa scowls at his partner as if he could see it. He would have his playful revenge.

 

Oikawa starts with just his hand. Slow, desperation inducing strokes on his lubricated cock that make his entire body twitch every time Oikawa’s hand moves from his shaft to his head. He asks Iwaizumi to join in. Iwaizumi stroking his shaft and Oikawa stroking his head. All the slow, languid teasing was replaced with his slick cock being so, so quickly brought to his limit. His thighs rock, his moans muffled by his gag, his back arching away from the chair he was bound to. The pair stop just as it seems he’s about to break. They did promise it wouldn’t be over so quickly, but after just one denial of his orgasm he already dreads the feeling of being denied again, and again, and again.

The second time it’s just Oikawa sucking his cock. He brings him to his plateau, then relishes in the way his body shakes impatiently after he stops. The next time, it’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s tongues together teasing the slowest, slowest orgasm they possibly could out of him just by gently toying with his head, only the orgasm doesn’t come. They stop just beforehand. After that, it’s hands again, then mouths, and alternating over and over again edging him time and time again until he can barely last more than a few seconds between each edge. They’re sure they can see small wet patches on his blindfold where the corners of his eyes would be. It was understandable, they were being so cruel to him. Of course, he would thank them when he finally was allowed to cum. That is, if the overwhelming feeling didn’t make him pass out from hyperventilating, and he knew that they could force that out of him with just a little bit of overstimulation if they ever so wished.

 

“Think he should be let loose for a bit? I want to have more fun with him. All this edging is just making me want to trade places when I could be fucking the cum out of him.”

“That can be arranged, Oikawa.”

“Which part?”

“Either or.” Iwaizumi smirks but without letting Oikawa answer, he unbinds his boyfriend’s arms, and pulls off his blindfold (his eyes as red and teary as expected). His gag follows, then his earplugs, and lastly the restraints at his ankles.

He comes to, his eyes quickly adapting to the sudden influx of light surrounding him after so long in the darkness. Iwaizumi gives him a little pat on the back and tells him to get on the bed. Weak and shaky legs struggle to get up, and Iwaizumi sees it. He gives a helping hand to stabilize him for a moment until he walks his own way over to the bed.

“You better not touch yourself. At all. Or we’ll just tie you up and torture you some more,” Oikawa threatens.

“Torture? It was fun. In a submissive kinda way.” His first words of the night.

“So you want us to tie you up some more and keep going?”

“No! No…” Oikawa puts him in his place.

“That’s what I thought. Now on your knees.”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa plan their next move as their boyfriend kneels on all fours on their bed. He whimpers gently as he feels a streak of precum stick between his thigh and the tip of his cock as he waits under the orders of no touching.

“Make him feel good about himself. I want to tease him a little more.” Oikawa’s inner sadist is released every time he has power over his boyfriends.

“You want me to mess with his cock or something?”

“No. Praise. Body worship. Tell him how great he is. Make him feel special. That way I can tease him longer and he’ll have nice happy memories. I can tease him more another time that way.”

“Devious. I like it.”

 

“No touching, remember?” Oikawa seats himself comfortably between their boyfriend’s legs. A shiver ripples down his spine as he feels the heat of Oikawa’s tongue pressed against his entrance. Before long he finds his hips rocking in desperation as Oikawa rims him. Each lash of his tongue against his hole making him desperate, each trickle of saliva down his ass and down his thighs making him shake. At the rate he was going even if Oikawa banned him from touching himself he wouldn’t last. The moans that escape his lips as Oikawa’s tongue gently pushes in to his hole and swirls around teasingly reaffirm it.

“You’re adorable when we mess with you.” Softly spoken words from Iwaizumi’s mouth catch their boyfriend’s attention. He softly mumbles acknowledgement as he stares needy-eyed at Iwaizumi. He was already desperate. He was already shaking at the knees from Oikawa’s tongue so skilfully toying with his sensitive spots. He didn’t need Iwaizumi playing in to his praise kink, but he would never say no.

“You’re such a good boy. We’re gonna make you feel so great when you cum. Just keep holding out. You’re doing great.” Every word Iwaizumi gently mutters lets his boyfriend know that things are only going to get better.

 

Oikawa points to where they normally keep condoms & lube and leaves his boyfriend gasping as Oikawa’s mouth pulls away and the cool air sends a shiver up his spine. Iwaizumi slides underneath their partner, then nudges his knees aside so he collapses in to a firm cuddle from Iwaizumi’s thick arms.

“You’re so special to us. Everything about you is perfect. I don’t know if I can ever show you how much you mean to me.” Iwaizumi slides his fingers down to his boyfriend’s hole to prepare him, and makes an attempt at meeting his lips for a kiss. The response is just a breathy moan silenced by his lips. He’d already been teased enough. Having Iwaizumi finger him while starting to plant kisses over his neck and shoulders and face, all while grinding against him, was making him feel close from even the most gentle stimulation.

Iwaizumi rolls over, pinning his boyfriend underneath. He slides down his body, slowly planting kisses and leaving marks down his torso. He reaches his thighs, gently biting and leaving hickies behind. Each touch on his sensitive sin makes him squirm and shake. His cock twitches and extends the streak of precum stuck to his stomach.

“You ready to finally get to cum? You deserved it. You were so good. So beautiful.” Desperate mewls and whines followed as Iwaizumi got a clear message that he was waiting impatiently.

 

Iwaizumi rolls back over on to his back and pushes his boyfriend back up on to all fours. He shuffles out of the way as Oikawa returns, his cock protected with a condom and a generous coating of lubricant.

“I’m gonna put it in, you ready?”

“Yeah. Please. I’m ready I’m ready I’m ready.”

“Desperate, are we?”

“Yes,” he whines out so wantonly. His neediness is quickly replaced with immediate satisfaction as he feels Oikawa sliding his cock in to him almost uncomfortably slowly, pulling out once half in, then slamming in and eliciting a loud yelp in response.

Oikawa quickly picks up pace as he and Iwaizumi both relish in the sounds of their boyfriend moaning so loudly after so much teasing.

Oikawa tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hips as he starts riding him faster. Iwaizumi wishes he could spend more time listening to his boyfriend moan, but he wants in on the action too.

Upright and assertive, Iwaizumi hangs his fully erect and precum laden cock in front of his boyfriends’ face. He looks up at Iwaizumi and meets his smirking face eye to eye and needs little more instruction to start sucking on his cock.

Iwaizumi gently grabs a handful of hair as his boyfriend starts taking in more and more of his thick cock, inch by inch, eventually deepthroating him. Oikawa fucking him so roughly does most of the work for him, pushing him against Iwaizumi.

Oikawa starts fucking his boyfriend hard enough for his knees to all but give out, the only thing keeping him upright being Oikawa’s hands clasping his hips. His moans are muffled by Iwaizumi’s cock and vibrate from the back of his throat to the tip of his cock and all but make his eyes roll back in to his head.

He can’t say anything about it while being spitroasted, but he can feel himself getting close just from Oikawa so roughly fucking his prostate with each thrust. He can’t even do anything about it because he needs his hands planted firmly on the bed to support him, and his legs have already given out and his body is being supported by Oikawa. All he can do is stay there in the middle of his two boyfriends as he rides through a hands free orgasm.

“Shit, close.” Just as he’s pushed over his limit, Iwaizumi pulls out and starts jacking off so he can finish on his face. Without his cock muffling him, he’s able to totally let loose with his moans as Oikawa fucks him in to orgasm. Realising what’s going on, Oikawa quickly gives him a reach-around to milk his cock dry and only add to his overwhelming pleasure.

With his mouth wide open and moaning, he catches most of Iwaizumi’s cum in his mouth as he gets his facial. Iwaizumi muffles his boyfriend once again with his cock so he can swallow every last drop that’s left.

“Okay, I’m almost… done… fuck!” Oikawa buck his hips in to his boyfriend for a few final strokes as he releases his load inside him. Once he lets go of his hips he immediately collapses in to the bedsheets, panting heavily.

 

Oikawa rushes off to get cloths and snacks and blankets for aftercare while Iwaizumi stays behind to snuggle and tell him about how amazing he was today.

“So how was it for you?”

“I don’t think you’ve ever fucked me in to cumming before. Good job.” Both of them giggle as Oikawa returns to take care of his bite marks and hickies, and to clean up the mess of lube, saliva and cum on his body.

“And you’d let us do it again?”

“Yes, but I want to let you guys feel it too. And I really want to get revenge on Oikawa for all that fucking teasing.”

“I’ve gotta admit I really want to break Oikawa too sometimes.”

“Why are the two of you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing,” they both reply in unison.

“We’re gonna destroy him though.”

“We are.”

 


End file.
